


Metanoia

by MartyGras



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: E corp, Elliot working for e corp, Flipper (the dog), M/M, Office Romance, Troubled couple nr.1, Tyrell has a very intresting past, Tyrell saving Elliot, Tyrell seeking revenge, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyGras/pseuds/MartyGras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metanoia -  a journey of change when it comes to your mind, heart, self or way of life.</p><p>Almost being sexually assaulted by a random man was not something Elliot would have thought could happen to him. Being saved by a man that he has never met before was also not something he would have figured could happen to him. But it did. When it turns out that the man who saved his ass (no pun intended) could be his future boss he knows he's in for a completely new adventure. </p><p>Who is Tyrell Wellick?<br/>And how in the world did Elliot get entangled into this mess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trojan

Elliot felt rough and rushed hands going at his jeans.

They were so desperate to pull them down. So desperate to violate him in the most inhuman way possible.

To be frank, he couldn’t even remember how he ended up in this position to begin with. He was just out with his dog on one those nightly strolls that he tried to do as often as possible, and wandered off into the city.

One would have thought that in the city, surrounded with people, with lights, with cars, you would be safe. But that would be wrong. So terribly wrong.

_You’re never completely safe._

Elliot should have known that.

Nothing about the man currently forcing his face against the fence while tearing his pants down screamed “terror.” He was ordinary in every aspect of the word. Except for the big pupils and the extreme heat his body produced that made his hands clammy as they touched Elliot. It was a dead giveaway that he was high. Too high to probably know what was going on in the real world to be honest.

But for some reason he had noticed Elliot.

His dilated dark eyes had locked into his right away and before Elliot could even react he was close enough to smell him, and all the sudden he was in an alley with this man pressed against him.

The man didn’t say anything. He was grunting in frustration and gasping at certain times, but he didn’t say anything, which terrified Elliot even more. If at least said something, then maybe he could prepare himself. Then again he supposed that the man was too fucked up on whatever drugs he was using to even be able to produce words.

Elliot felt the abrupt coldness on his legs and thighs as his pants fell to the ground, and he shivered. He heard a grunt behind him again, and a telltale sign of a zipper being pulled down. What was he supposed to do in these types of situations? No one had ever taught him this.

“And just **what** do you think you’re doing?”

Elliot barely had time to react to the smooth and calm voice before he felt the weight of the man behind him disappearing completely. The man made a noise that sounded like a wounded animal, and then everything was quiet for a while.

“I think you’re safe now.”

The voice still sounded just as smooth and calm as before, which made Elliot feel safe enough to slowly turn around to face his savior.

And what a face that was.

Elliot could see why the other man had run away. This man looked handsome and terrifying all at the same time. His face was all sharp angles and his skin was pale perfection. Not nearly as pale as he himself was, but pale enough to make the electrifying blue eyes stand out even more.

They seemed to bore into him.

“Are you alright?” the blue-eyed man asked.

Elliot let his eyes go up and down this man, avoiding meeting his eyes. He tried to keep his eyes on the dark blonde hair and the dark blue suit he was wearing with a crisp white shirt underneath that somehow seemed the light up the dark alleyway even more.

“I think so”, he managed to utter while pulling his pants up as hastily as he could.

“Are you sure?” the man asked while he walked even closer to him.

Not too close, but close enough to be towering over Elliot with his height.  
The worried man’s shoes were really different from his own. They were dark and shiny. Probably expensive.

Why was this man here?  
Why was he in an alleyway?  
Why was he talking to Elliot?  
Why was he… worried?

“I think so”, Elliot repeated. “Nothing I won’t survive anyway.”

The laughter the man erupted was throaty and low, and for some reason it made Elliot’s stomach warm. He peered up to meet the blue eyes that seemed to lock into his right away.

“Oh, how right you are”, the man said with a little smile across his lips.  
A moment of silence passed, where all Elliot could focus on was this man. He seemed unfazed by his staring, in fact, it seemed like he was gloating over the idea of being watched.

“The name is Tyrell by the way”, the blue-eyed man finally said. “Tyrell Wellick.”

He reached his hand out to shake it with Elliot, and Elliot shook it slowly.

“Elliot,” he presented himself. “Just Elliot is fine.”

Tyrell seemed pleased by this answer. Somewhat at least.

“Well, then, Elliot…” Tyrell said and stepped aside to show a fluffy and panting little creature sitting close behind him, “is this your dog?”

It took a couple of seconds for Elliot to recognize Flipper, because she was wet and muddy, but when he finally did he felt incredibly relived. He had completely forgotten about her in the midst of everything. The whole reason he had been out on this walk to begin with. Elliot nodded at Tyrell, whom was still smiling that little charming smile.

“You should be thankful for that dog”, Tyrell said and looked down at Flipper. “If she hadn’t been running around the streets barking so loud I would never have chased her and I would have never come here the moment that I did.”

“So… Flipper made you come here?” Elliot asked.

“Indeed she did”, Tyrell stated as he bent down to pet Flipper in soft strokes across her back and neck. “It’s the middle of the night and there are plenty of cars running around so I figured that the dog was desperate for some attention… or needed help.”

Elliot had never realized how intelligent his dog was.

Or how much the dog had already seen at this point in its very young life. But she had been aware enough to know that her owner was in trouble and needed help. That said loyalty unlike anything else Elliot had ever experienced before.

“I don’t really know how to repay you”, Elliot said while picking up his dog in his arms. “But thank you for helping me.”

_Saving me._

Saving me would have been more accurate to say.  


But Elliot figured that the moment he made it clear that he needed to be saved he might actually fall apart a little. He was not ready to do that. Not now. Not ever.

“There is absolutely no need to repay me”, Tyrell confirmed while pulling his hand through his thick blonde hair. “But obviously I’ll keep you in mind if I need any favors.”

Flipper nuzzled her head under Elliot’s chin. If it was to comfort him or if to warn him that she was getting impatient he didn’t know, but he figured that going home now was a good idea.

“How about I walk you home?” asked Tyrell as if he had read Elliot’s mind.  
Even if he was asking you could tell he had already made up his decision, and Elliot was in no position to say no.

“I would feel better if I knew that you got home safe”, Tyrell explained when Elliot stared at him with a blank expression on his face. Elliot just nodded and started walking, because he figured that he should not fight this man.

Maybe he didn’t want to fight anyway. Walking with the man that had without a doubt helped him might be the safest thing he could do. But also, truth to be told, he also didn’t want to fight this man because something about him seemed… off. He seemed calm and collected, and he stood there with a little smile stretched across his lips, but still… there was something about this man that reeked power and control.

Powerful people did scare Elliot a little.

In all his thinking he had spaced off enough to not even realize he had arrived at his apartment complex. If you could even call it a complex. It was dirty and falling apart and most of the rooms had been too infested with mice to be inhabited with people. Needless to say, there was nothing complex about it.

“This is my place”, Elliot said almost feeling a little guilty over the fact that he hadn’t really said much to Tyrell during their walk. Not that the walk was long by any means, but still…

Had Tyrell said anything during the walk?  
What if Tyrell had talked a lot during their walk and Elliot had just been spacing out?  
What if Tyrell thought he had been rude for not answering?  
Shit.

Elliot looked at Tyrell and calmed down a little. Tyrell’s face were not showing any signs of being angry or annoyed. He still had that calm expression and that little smile on his lips.

“I think I should get going then”, Tyrell said while breaking eye contact and turning around to make his way back to where he was supposed to be. He turned his head towards Elliot just as he was about to hurry down the street and gave him a little wave.

“Bonsoir, Elliot.”

***

As the sun was rising outside of Elliot’s apartment window he realized that he was yet to go to bed. He wouldn’t necessarily call himself anxious or restless at this current moment, but he had been scared yesterday night.

He would not get over that so easily. Maybe it would have been weirder if he didn’t have any feelings regarding the… incident. Maybe, just maybe, this was a healthy way of processing things.

With a mind filled with questions and a whole lot of thoughts he took a bite of the apple that had turned yellow at certain spots where the flesh had been exposed for a longer period of time. The color didn’t matter much to him though. It still tasted about as good as an apple should.

Flipper had refused to move from his side all night. She would either sit next to him or lay down right at his feet for a short nap. Maybe she was trying to protect him or just making sure that he knew that she was there if he needed her. Or maybe she was judging him because he hadn’t gone straight to bed when he knew that he had a job interview lined up today. Today morning in fact.

He considered not going to that interview at all actually, but he knew that he needed a job, and this was as good as a job he was going to get. In fact, it was a job offer he knew he would never get a shot at ever again. Not with his grades or lack of ambitions in life.

Computer security for a massive corporation was not the type of job he would have applied for a couple of years ago, but the job seemed more or less right up his alley now when he thought about it. Long hours alone by computers and making sure that nothing was out of order would do him good. The pay was astronomical at that.

Not that he gave a **fuck** about money, but a job was a job.

***

Arriving at E Corp’s headquarters had been a slow bus ride and a somewhat short walk in light rain, but he had arrived on time at least. Elliot was not always the type of person that would consider time an obstacle, but he did know that big corporations, such as E Corp, would not hire someone that was late on their first meeting.

From what he had heard from people that had worked there or read in the newspapers it seemed like the higher ups were about as sure as they could get that they were God’s gift to humanity. There was something about the air around them or the way they spoke when they were being interviewed on television that screamed domination.

Maybe not world domination. But conquering America would be close enough.

“Mr. Alderson?” the woman at the front desk the moment he was about to sit down in the luxurious lobby seats.

He stared at her and nodded slowly to confirm. Her overall stiff and emotionless face gave him a small smile. It looked fake, but it was good enough for him.

“You arrived just in time”, she explained and pointed towards the elevator. “They will be waiting on floor 6.” Elliot nodded once again and went over to the open elevator.

He didn’t even hear the doors closing behind him, but when he turned around he was met by his own reflection on the mirrored surface.

His black hair was a little ruffled because of the weather, but his hair was short enough for it to not be too distracting or too obvious. His big eyes were still bloodshot and the dark circles were incredibly prominent against his pale skin.

People had told him ever since he was a teenager that he often looked “sick”, which couldn’t be further from the truth. He might not be leading the healthiest of lives, but he was very seldom sick. It had been so long ago that he didn’t even remember it.

But… he did feel a little sick now though. Maybe he should have picked a white shirt over the dark green one he was wearing? Maybe he should have picked dress pants over his dark jeans?

It was too late to worry about that right now anyways.

The clear sound of a ‘ding’ let him know that he had arrived at his destination and that the doors were opening, and quite frankly time had passed way too quickly in the elevator. He had barely had enough time to mentally prepare…

“Elliot?”

That voice…

That voice was so incredibly familiar.

He looked up from the floor and was met with familiar blue eyes and blonde hair that was combed backwards and away from his sharp face. He was every bit of composed perfection as he had been yesterday, but with a freshly pressed suit and lights from the ceiling making him look like some kind of angelic creature, he looked even better.

There was no denying that Tyrell Wellick was one incredibly attractive man.

“I never thought I would see you here”, Tyrell said with a small polite smile on his lips.

Right next to him stood 3 older men that looked like they all got their suits at the same expensive store as Tyrell. They looked cocky and had a certain prideful posture. Somehow, they gave off different vibe than Tyrell but you could also tell that they were all quite alike.

“Are you here for the interview?” Tyrell asked as if he was pleasantly surprised at seeing him there. Elliot nodded towards him and quickly deduced that not only did Tyrell work for E Corp, but he was also one of people hiring him, along with the men that stood beside him.

“How about we all sit down and have a talk in the conference room?” one of the other men said.

If he was interested in a response he didn’t wait long enough to hear one, but the moment he started to move towards the room, everyone followed behind.

“Are you nervous?” Tyrell asked him quietly enough for only him to hear.

Truth to be told, Elliot was really nervous.

His palms were sweating and he knew that these men already thought he was weird. He looked weird and he felt weird, which is not an experience he’s had since gym class in high school. Half of his mind was ready to get the hell out of there, but the rest of him knew that he needed this job. That he wanted this job.

“Not very,” Elliot finally answered without meeting Tyrell’s eyes and picked up the pace.


	2. Error 404

”... needless to say we’d like you to come work with us”, the voice over the phone stated.

Elliot had figured as much.

The interview had gone as it should. He had been incredibly silent most of the time and when he actually managed to blurt words out they had been pretty simple words and sentences that really didn’t speak much for his character. Then again, that was pretty normal for him.

But still, the interview had gone well.

Because he knew what he was doing.

There was nothing about computers that were new or frightening to him. In fact, he would argue that computers might be the single thing that still excited him in life.

He took pride in the fact that he knew computers as well as he did.

Quite frankly, he felt a little disappointed that they hadn’t really challenged him or his skills. They had asked some questions about what he would do with this or that, or if something were to happen with that thing, and quite frankly it was almost too easy to understand what answers they wanted from him so that’s how he answered them.

It didn’t satisfy him really. It didn’t quite scratch that itch.

But still… a job was a job.

“I think I could do that”, Elliot finally managed to answer. “When do you want me to start?”

“As soon as possible”, the man over the phone answered before quickly adding, “How about tomorrow?”

***

The office they had given him suited him quite perfectly. It was spacious and dark, and very minimalistic. Even with the space they had given him there was nothing too special about his office. A big wooden desk, a big white computer and a simple chair in front of it. Not even a plant as decor.

Which Elliot was really thankful for. He never could keep those things alive for more than a month.

“I see that you’ve settled in fine.”

Elliot turned around and was met with Tyrell's electric blue eyes and that ever so prominent little smile on his pale lips.

He should have figured it would be Tyrell welcoming him on his first day. If anyone would show up, it would be Tyrell, wouldn’t it?

 “There is not much to settle into”, Elliot stated while he nodded towards the desk. “It’s a desk and a computer, and that’s it.”

“You could always add a bit of flare to your office if you want”, Tyrell stated as he dusted off some imaginary dust from the shoulder of his marine blue suit. It looked good on him.

Of course it did.

Everything looked good on him.

Even the way his blonde hair was slicked back, which should not look good on anyone.

“I’m not a person who has a lot of… flare”, Elliot said while still following Tyrell's hand movements as he stopped dusting off his suit and nonchalantly put them in his pockets instead.

He looked relax in his stance.

Like he was exactly where he belonged and like he owned everything.

“I’m sure you have flare, Elliot”, Tyrell said with confidence. “You might not think you do, but there is most certainly something incredibly special about you.”

Elliot couldn’t help but to feel a little sick at those words.

No one had ever really said anything like that to him. Not his family, not his friends… not even the few people he had even dated back in the days.

They had called him a _special kind of crazy_ though, if that counted.

But this was different.

Tyrell wasn’t making fun of him or trying to make him feel bad. In his mind he genuinely probably felt like Elliot was a special person. In a good way. Like he was a special person that somehow mattered.

The mere thought made Elliot’s cheeks warm up a little.

Tyrell noticed the way Elliot’s look changed.

His dark blue eyes went from trying to crack him open like a coconut and analyzing every single move he made to the softest look he had ever seen on a man before. Elliot looked like a child in wonder.

Even his entire face seemed to open up.

Compliments did something to this man, Tyrell thought. Maybe he was not used to them, or he really liked getting them. It didn’t matter why he reacted the way that he did. All that mattered was that it did something to him, and that was incredibly fascinating.

“Well, then… I suppose I should leave you to whatever you need to do”, Tyrell said as he took a quick peek at his watch.

It was almost time for his meeting and he could not be late.

He turned around and started to walk towards the conference room.

“Bonsoir, Elliot”, he said over his shoulder.

Elliot stood by the door for a really long time, even after Tyrell was long gone. He couldn’t make the warmth leave his face or the queasy feeling in his stomach leave him alone.

What exactly was happening here?

***

When he arrived at his apartment again late at night he realized he had successfully avoided Tyrell Wellick as much as possible during the day.

Not that he had anything to hide from the businessman, but something in Elliot’s head told him that he needed to stay away from Tyrell. Or at least be careful around him. He needed to, for his own sake.

That man did something to him.

Unexplainable things.

Elliot made sure the door was locked and closed tight before he bent down and petted Flipper, who just sat there and stared at him with her big brown eyes. 

Flipper walked towards the empty bowl on the floor right next to the brown couch that had been around for as long as he could remember. Much like everything else in his apartment, it was close to falling apart.

He figured that it didn’t matter much.

It wasn’t like he had too many visitors to begin with and the ones he did have knew him well enough to know that he didn’t waste money on things when he could still use them.

Just because it wasn’t all that flashy or pretty didn’t mean that it was useless. Ugly things worked just as fine as the pretty ones.

_Just like me._

For a moment the thought crossed his mind what Tyrell would say if Elliot told him what he thought of himself.

Maybe he would agree.

Maybe he would disagree.

Maybe he would say something too deep for Elliot to comprehend, and then Elliot would just stare at him again.

_And then what?_

That’s a good question.

Elliot didn’t know the answer to that one.

But considering that Tyrell was already taking up enough space in his head as it was he supposed that he didn’t want to know the answer either. Not at this current moment anyways.

Flipper made a little yelp as he almost stepped on her paw as he was about to fill up her bowl with some food. He didn’t step on her though, but it had been close enough to scare her.

Even as he petted her to say sorry she refused to stop looking at him with her judging eyes.

He supposed that he deserved that.

 

***

Elliot closed down the tabs on his computer as he heard hurried footsteps behind him. It wouldn’t hurt if they bothered to knock, but he supposed that people with all the power in the world didn’t bother with such silly things as politeness.

“I’m sorry to bother you in the middle of work but I have a favor to ask you”, the older man started.

Not Tyrell.

This man was named was Philip Price if Elliot recalled correctly.

This man was much older. In his late fifties or early sixties. His hair was gray and combed back just like Tyrell usually kept his blonde hair, and he wore expensive and flattering suits just like Tyrell, but he was not Tyrell.

That’s always something.

“What can I do to help?” Elliot asked after a moment of silence.

Philip had quite the reputation in E Corp. He was talked about a lot during lunch and the small breaks employees would take every now and then when the stress became too much. Words like _ruthless_ and _evil_ and sometimes even _cruel_ were often synonymous with Price, but Elliot had yet to see that side of him.

Staying on his good side seemed like a good idea, though.

“I need you to hand in this file to Wellick”, Philip said and held out a plastic folder containing a bunch of paper. “He’s not here yet, and I have to leave for a meeting out of town in a couple of minutes.”

At this moment Elliot wondered two things.

Firstly he wondered why Philip specifically had picked him to do this task. Was he testing him or was Elliot the only one that did not have an important meeting to go to right now?

Secondly he wondered what kind of a sick joke the universe was playing on him right now.

He was not prepared for any of this.

But he was also perfectly aware of the fact that he had no right to question anything that Mr Price asked him to do. Heck, this man probably expected Elliot to drop down to his knees and tell him thank you for even considering him.

These men and their God complexes.

It was going to be their downfall one day.

“Sure”, Elliot finally answered and went back to the tabs he had closed down and started typing away. “Leave the file here and I’ll get to it as soon as I see him.”

Hopefully it would be much later. Seeing Tyrell again after spending most of last night thinking about him and the current mental state that blonde man put him in, you could say that this was not something he was looking forward to.

But what he wanted didn’t matter much in the real world.

Because the real world was out of his control.

Elliot didn’t hear Philip say anything more, but he did see the file being put on his table before speedy footsteps were heard making their way away from his office.

When his boss was out of sight and somewhat out of mind Elliot stopped typing on his computer. Not that he was doing a lot at this current moment anyways. Just making sure that everything was updated and that nothing was attacking the company. The screen was vibrant and bright in the otherwise rather dark room, and it hurt his eyes a little.

Maybe 4 hours with just sitting by the computer was stretching it after all for him.

Probably not.

In his younger days he would spend days and night just sitting by the computer, doing absolute nothing else than playing games and looking into whatever programs he could get across. It had been more thrilling when he was younger; it didn’t feel quite as tiring as it does now. On the other hand he was also on drugs back then.

“Mr. Wellick!” A shrill feminine voice shouted in the hallway. “Good to have you back. Did the meeting go well?”

If Tyrell answered her it wasn’t clear enough for Elliot to hear it.

How much time had passed? Had Elliot just sat by the computer and thought about his older days for hours?

Sounded very plausible actually.

**Shit.**

Elliot was not prepared enough for this.

He figured that he should get this over as quickly as possible. Get in there, leave the file, say as little as possible and get out of there as quickly as possible. Let Tyrell say as little as possible as well and then continue with tedious work for another five hours before being allowed to go home again.

He could do that.

With the last momentum of conviction he took the file and made his way to Tyrell's office, which of course was the furthest away from his.

But the hallway was bright and filled with people running to either get coffee or copies. They were all too busy with their own important world to see Elliot’s palms clammy with sweat and his eyes flicking from side to side the moment he heard a noise going in his direction.

He felt somewhat safe in the hallway with people. Less alone he supposed.

Tyrell's door stood wide open when he finally arrived at his destination, but Tyrell was not present. Supposedly he was getting coffee or using the bathroom. Who knew, and who really cared.

Maybe Elliot cared a little.

This would be a perfect opportunity to just dump the file there on the table and leave, but instead...

He took everything in.

Much like Elliot’s own office it was spacious, but much like Tyrell his office was brighter than Elliot’s. The windows that showed skyscrapers and other big buildings outside were huge and impeccably clean.

Tyrell's desk was neat and Elliot could not see a speck of dust, but it was filled with papers and pens. The only other objects in sight on the desk were a PC and a dark brown briefcase made of leather.

Taking up most of the wall was a giant bookshelf. It was filled with books with obnoxious titles such as _How To Become The Greatest You Can Be_ and _Soul-Searching For Beginners_ , which seemed all kinds of fancy but also incredibly fake. Did people really buy into this shit?

The pictures were framed with fancy and thick frames, and there were millions and millions of pictures up. One was of Tyrell shaking hands with some kind of a big-shot, Elliot supposed. He had never seen this man before, but even Tyrell looked humble on the picture so it must have been one special man.

There was also a picture of young Tyrell graduating; diploma and outfit showing that he had survived and done a good job of studying.

One of the frames were put down so that the picture was hidden from Elliot’s view.

As if it was too private to show the world. Too precious perhaps.

But if you didn’t want it seen, then why did you have it in your office?

Curiosity got the better out of Elliot so he carefully lifted the picture a little. Not all the way up, but enough to see what Tyrell possibly could be hiding.

The picture was rather normal. It was a young beautiful woman with thick brown hair and stiff smile, and on her knee was a beautiful little baby girl. At least that’s what Elliot gathered. The baby was wearing a beautiful pink dress and holding a white rabbit in her hands.

She had Tyrell's stark blue eyes.

Did Tyrell have a child and a wife?

There was an unsettling feeling in Elliot’s stomach. It felt heavy and like it was about to burst up to his throat.

Uncomfortable.

“Has no one ever told you that curiosity killed the cat?”

Tyrell's voice was familiar enough to break him out of his trance. It sounded still as kind as usual, but you could also tell there was a sternness about his voice at this current moment. But Elliot had that coming considering what he was caught doing.

“Tyrell…” Elliot started and put the picture back the way he found it.

He couldn’t even really begin to explain what he was doing. He didn’t know why he looked at the picture and he didn’t know how to defend himself.

Elliot had fucked this up.

“Can you tell me why you were looking at a picture of my wife and child?” Tyrell asked and looked somewhat amused over the whole ordeal.

Of course Tyrell had to look great today as well. His normal dark blue suit had been exchanged to a dark grey one with a cobalt blue tie that made his eyes seem kinder and his skin brighter.

“I was just wondering why it wasn’t up like the others”, Elliot explained without meeting Tyrell's eyes.

If he did that because he was ashamed or because he was busy thinking he didn’t know.

Tyrell didn’t have a wedding ring.

He didn’t have any rings.

That didn’t make any sense.

“They are my little secret”, Tyrell stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “They make my work easier and less tedious at times but I still don’t want the rest of the world to see them right now.”

So he would look at the pictures when he needed support and an extra push, but then hide them?

That didn’t make any sense either.

“If they mean so much then why aren’t you wearing a ring?” Elliot said as he nodded towards Tyrell's hands that were currently nonchalantly loosing up his tie.

Tyrell went quiet for a while and for the first time that day Elliot let his eyes make contact with Tyrell's. Tyrell had his eyebrows raised as if to ask ‘Really?’ and his eyes stared at him intensely.

“Because you can’t be married to someone that’s dead”, Tyrell finally said.

Elliot felt panic rush through him. It pumped his veins with adrenaline and he knew that his eyes were as big as saucers right now. He could even feel that he was shaking a little. But he didn’t stop staring at Tyrell. He didn’t move an inch, neither with his eyes nor his feet.

“Your way of processing things are incredibly fascinating to me”, Tyrell finally said with a small laughter that did something to Elliot’s stomach again. “Most people would rush and say that they are sorry for my loss or something along those lines but you… you don’t do such things, do you?”

“I am sorry for your loss”, Elliot said.

“Are you, though?” Tyrell quickly shot back. “You didn’t know them and we both know that there’s something going on here that you don’t want others to meddle with.”

“And what would that be?”

“You’re obviously attracted to me”, Tyrell stated as if he was just reading the headlines on the newspaper.

Attracted to Tyrell?

That’s something Elliot had thought about a lot. Tyrell was an attractive man, he had thought that so many times already. That was not news. 

Was that weird?

It couldn’t be weird.

But the way Tyrell said it… stated the fact that Elliot could possibly be attracted to him was like he had put a claim on Tyrell.

That Tyrell was his and no one else should come in-between them.

Elliot had never thought about it like that.

Probably.

“Don’t bury yourself in that head of yours, Elliot”, Tyrell said. “Stay with me.”

All of a sudden Tyrell was so close to him. Much closer than he had ever been before. Elliot felt the heat from Tyrell's body almost burning through their layers of clothes and he could see the thick black eyelashes that fluttered every time he blinked. His breath felt warm on his skin.

Elliot couldn’t help but to stare at this man.

Everything about him reeked power and control in this current moment. The polite charming smile he would so often wear in front of people was nowhere to be seen now. He looked serious and like he was about to snap.

Tyrell’s right hand was stroking Elliot’s cheek slowly.

It felt comforting and safe, and so warm.

Tyrell was leaning in and closing his eyes and Elliot was not entirely sure what was happening before he felt warm supple lips against his own chapped and cracked ones.

Tyrell’s lips were incredibly soft and it felt relaxing to kiss him, and it didn’t take long for Elliot to get the hang of what Tyrell wanted and let him press his lips closer to his.

When Tyrell moved away Elliot opened his eyes that he did not even realize he had closed somewhere during the kiss, but when they opened all he saw was Tyrell’s sharp smile and playful eyes looking at him like he was prey.

“How about we actually really kiss this time?” Tyrell asked.

Before Elliot got the chance to ask what he meant by that, Tyrell gripped the back of his neck and threw himself at him. This time there was no hints of the soft and gentle kiss they shared before. It was all teeth clanking into each other and hands gripping whatever they could on the other person.

It was rough and overwhelming, but it felt incredible.

At one point Tyrell managed to nibble on Elliot’s lips hard enough to draw blood, and the moan Elliot made was not something he had ever heard himself make before. Tyrell pushed him against the shelf and for a moment Elliot got worried that they might actually break something, but those worries were quickly silenced when Tyrell's tongue made its way to his mouth.

When Tyrell's lips left Elliot’s it was out of instinct he gave a dissatisfied groan and tried to get his lips on his again, but Tyrell silenced him simply by putting a warning finger on his lips.

“Our co-workers might hear us”, he said with a wicked smile. “That would be quite the travesty, wouldn’t it?”

 


	3. Encryption

Elliot once again wiggled the doorknob to make sure that it was securely locked.

He had done so five times already but for some reason his mind wasn’t completely registering that fact.

_This is stupid._

The moment Tyrell had pulled away from him and reminded him what exactly had happened in that office, Elliot had felt sick again. If it was with himself, the situation, his feelings or just everything, he didn’t know. It was all so incredibly overwhelming.

So locking himself up in the bathroom seemed to be the most appropriate thing Elliot had done to himself thus far.

He was most likely hiding.

Maybe that was exactly what he was doing. Hiding from Tyrell and escaping the situation, but as it turns out just because you run away from a person doesn’t mean that you’re completely escaping them.

_Fuck._

Elliot pulled his hands through his hair with a frustrated grunt.

This was nothing like what he had planned. He was supposed to get in there, leave the file, and get the fuck out of there. Not stay there and snoop around and get kissed.

But that picture…

That woman had been so incredibly pretty. He could still picture her full lips and gorgeous blue eyes staring into the camera. There was something so hauntingly beautiful about her.

Much like Tyrell.

_Stop._

Nothing good could come out of thinking like that about that man at this current moment.

And that beautiful baby with Tyrell’s eyes. Elliot hadn’t really seen too many babies during his life, but he couldn’t imagine that all of them looked that graceful.

But that baby was dead. That mother was also dead. They didn’t exist anymore.

That must have been rough. Rougher than Elliot probably could imagine.

Not to say that Elliot was spared of grief and loss. His father had died during his early adult years in cancer, which had made him incredibly depressed for a longer period in life. His father being the only person in his life that had understood him and helped him, even when Elliot hadn’t understood himself. His mother had been gone for as long as he could remember.

His father never really talking about her had led Elliot to believe that she probably didn’t care much for him or his existence to begin with, so he stopped asking questions and soon enough he stopped wondering.

The point is that even as he understood the basic concept of grief, he couldn’t imagine how Tyrell had felt losing his family.

It must have been heartbreaking.

“You might as well come out again.”

No matter how many times Tyrell spoke to him Elliot knew he would probably never get used to it. His voice, his attention… everything about Tyrell would probably always be new for him.     

Elliot sighed as he slowly unlocked the door.

He wasn’t entirely sure what he thought was going to happen when he had opened it, but Tyrell just stood there washing his hands like he had all the time in the world. That was not what Elliot expected.

He supposed he expected Tyrell to be angry, or ask questions. Maybe even touch him again. Maybe he expected some kind of dispute as well. Yelling, screaming, overwhelming feelings…

But instead this blonde man just stood there and washed his hands, like nothing was out of place or order.

“Were you expecting me to kiss you again?” Tyrell asked while he was looking for a towel for his hands.

His eyes were perfect spring skies and they were staring directly into the mirror. The look he gave was sharp and commanding, but there was still something incredibly gentle about them when Elliot stared right back at him.

“I don’t know what to expect from you”, Elliot admitted, his eyes not leaving Tyrell’s even for a second.

It was almost like a challenge at this point - who could stare the longest before it became too much?

“Why is that?” Tyrell asked as he turned around.

“You already know why”, Elliot answered.

This time he didn’t back off.

Tyrell knew why Elliot felt like he didn’t know Tyrell. They had barely met each other, and when they had spoken before Tyrell would be this pillar of tall, polite and handsome. Not a crack in that mask.

The only real depth Elliot had seen in Tyrell was apparently when he had had his lips pressed against his own, his teeth puncturing his own lips.

“Are you claiming that you don’t know me?” Tyrell said with a moderately aggravated look upon his face.

Elliot didn’t answer the question. Instead he decided to only grace Tyrell with a look that said absolutely nothing. He was not in the mood to entertain Tyrell and answer questions that he felt were obvious.

“You know exactly what I am”, Tyrell finally said after a moment of silence and folded his arms across his chest. “I’m exactly like every single person working at this goddamn company. I’m powerful and mean and cold, but I will play nice if it’s needed.”

Elliot still just stared at him, his mouth feeling as dry as a desert and his head starting to pound a little.

Tyrell went on and on about how much be belonged to this company and the company belonged to him. That’s probably the only time Elliot could ever recall thinking that Tyrell, indeed, looked like he belonged at E Corp. Power-hungry and dangerous. Every single attribute for a big bad wolf in the corporate world.

 “What exactly are you trying to say?” Elliot asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“That I’m as bad as everyone else here”, Tyrell stated.

His eyes didn’t flicker as he said it. They remained stone cold and seemed to be glued stuck to Elliot’s. If Elliot didn’t know any better he would be shivering at this moment.

But he knew better.

“No, you’re not”, Elliot quietly said. “You want to be, though. You want to be this big-shot badass and you want to play mean and cold and all of that, but you’re not. Far from it.”

“What makes you so sure?” Tyrell asked mockingly.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Elliot shot right back at him. “We both know that the people in here wouldn’t give a single fuck about someone getting raped in an alleyway and they sure as hell wouldn’t care enough about a dog to run after it.”

Blue icy eyes wanted to penetrate Elliot’s very soul, but neither of the men moved a single muscle towards each other or away from each other. It was almost as if the air was getting heavier and heavier between them, and none of them knew what to do about it.

Perhaps they didn’t know what they wanted to do.

But Elliot felt anxious under Tyrell's stern look because it felt like he could see right through him. Much like the very first night they had met each other. When Tyrell had helped him.

Again. Saved him.

“So because of that you’ve decided that I’m some kind of a good guy?” Tyrell asked mocklingly.

 “I suppose there’s really no such thing”, Elliot shot right back at him, completely ignoring that Tyrell was trying to make him look like an idiot. “Maybe you’re not a saint, but you’re certainly not a devil either…”

Before Elliot even knew what was happening Tyrell was on him again. His lips pressed against his cheek and not an inch further towards his lips.

Tyrell breathed out against his skin after the kiss. Like he was relived. As if he had been told the most wonderful news.

It didn’t feel as passionate at the kiss had shared only a couple of minutes ago, but there was still something about it that made Elliot’s face radiate heat. It felt tender and precious.

“I wasn’t lying when I said that there is something incredibly special about you”, Tyrell said, quietly enough to only be a whisper against Elliot’s cheek.

Tyrell was so incredibly close.

Closer than Elliot could remember anyone being to him in a very long time.

Tyrell’s aftershave smelled clean and fresh, but there was something murky and somehow sensual about it. Elliot couldn’t quite describe it, but he inhaled it deep and decided that he liked it. It was exactly what he expected Tyrell to smell like.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when they stood there. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. Elliot had never been too keen on time.

Tyrell’s lips only millimeters from his lips and his breath dancing across his skin, and Elliot just standing there letting Tyrell take up every piece of personal space he had to offer the man.

When Elliot looked into Tyrell's eyes all he could see was fascination. Tyrell looked at him like he was fragile and that if he moved away he was scared that Elliot would run away and the moment would be gone already. That look made Elliot feel a tad bit powerful. Like he had the power to do some real damage, or do something real good.

He could make this man live through heaven or hell.

“I want to take you home with me”, Tyrell finally said.

***

Being in Tyrell's apartment made Elliot realize many things.

One of those things was that Philip might just kill him tomorrow if Tyrell hadn’t looked over the documents that had put him in this mess to begin with.

He also realized that it was apparently not unusual for Tyrell to leave work early. Maybe his co-workers thought that he was having dinner with a client or something of that nature, but the only thing Tyrell had to say to his sectary was that he was signing out for the day, and she hadn’t even batted an eyelash.

Another thing was that Tyrell really was a man who enjoyed luxury. His apartment was every bit of what Elliot would imagine for Tyrell. It was pristine and clean and had an incredibly view from the balcony.

The colors were black and white, and incredibly monotone, but everything still said Tyrell. Not one thing seemed off or out of place.

“Would you like something to drink?” Tyrell asked.

His voice was still quiet. As if he was worried that Elliot would take off any minute now.

_If I wanted to leave I would have done so already._

“Water would be nice,” Elliot said and with that Tyrell left the living room to go the kitchen.

Everything was so big in Tyrell's apartment. He certainly wasn’t much for modesty.

Big bookshelves filled with even more pictures than at the office, big white leather sofas in the middle of the spacious room that surrounded a table made of glass and a big sofa that either was real white fur or faux fur. It looked cozy, but also very stylish.

Tyrell returned with a tall glass of water that he handed to Elliot, and then nodded towards the sofa as to tell him that he could sit down. Elliot slumped down in the sofa and tried to get comfortable, but the noises the sofa made in protest made that task more or less impossible.

This sofa was nothing like his own sofa at home.

Tyrell sat down in front of him and crossed one of his legs over the other, and his eyes were practically glued to Elliot. As if he was waiting for some sign or a word or… anything.

“Do you know why I took you here?” Tyrell finally asked.

He sounded timid as he said it. His voice was soft and felt nothing like the dangerous corporate badass he had been trying to portray himself as only an hour ago.

Elliot’s eyes kept sweeping over the shelves behind Tyrell. They were filled with memories. Not only of his accomplishments as a university student with all the diplomas and photographs with professors, but also testaments of his life before joining E Corp, such as a majestic picture of a blue and yellow flag waving proudly in the wind.

_Isn’t that the Swedish flag?_

The more he looked the more he could see parts of Tyrell's personality that were probably hidden from his co-workers.

“I don’t know”, Elliot deadpanned.

“It’s quite simple really”, Tyrell said nonchalantly. “I want you.”

He said it so simply. Like it was nothing weird or intimate about it.

Maybe it wasn’t unusual for Tyrell to let people know such intimate feelings, but for Elliot it was. People didn’t say things like that to him. People didn’t want him. Not like that.

“I want you to focus on me.”

Tyrell sounded a little frustrated when he said it. As if Elliot’s attention was important and needed.

When Elliot let his eyes fall on Tyrell again he was standing right in front of him. His legs close to his face and Elliot was certain he could feel the heat from Tyrell's body from beneath his pants.

Tyrell was looking down on him with his clear blue eyes, and all Elliot could do was sit there and watch. The only thing that could be heard in the room was their steady breathing, but other than that there was complete silence.

Carefully and almost playfully Elliot let his hand stroke Tyrell's clothed leg. He could feel Tyrell's thigh muscles tense under his hand even if they were covered by fabric, and once again Elliot’s face heated up.

Why was he doing this?

Why the **fuck** is he doing this?

Tyrell's hand stroked his hair slowly, and when Elliot met his eyes straight on he saw that the pupils were blown up and almost covering all of the blue. Elliot’s stomach all of a sudden felt heavy.

Did he cause that?

Did Elliot make Tyrell’s pupils blow up?

**_Holy shit._ **

His hand went daringly even further up and he had half a mind to test his theory and see how turned on Tyrell was at this current moment, but Tyrell stopped him by putting his own hand on Elliot’s seeking hand.

“If you want to touch me I’m fine with that”, Tyrell said.

His voice was deeper than Elliot had ever heard it before, but also a little shaky.

“But I would prefer it if we did it on the bed”, Tyrell continued.

If Tyrell was trying to sound like he was in control, he ended up doing quite the opposite. He sounded so incredibly aroused and like he couldn’t wait to touch Elliot, but also he sounded very innocent… like he had never touched anyone the way he wanted to touch Elliot.

That did something to Elliot.

Tyrell simply took him by the hand and pulled him with him to what he supposed was the bedroom.

Passing through pristine white hallways and so many closed doors, Elliot didn’t even know how much time passed. A part of him was incredibly curious about what could be hiding behind all the doors, but the other part of him couldn’t wait to see what Tyrell was going to do to him.

The moment they got to the bedroom Tyrell almost pushed Elliot through the door. Not that he needed to. Elliot was willing to explore everything Tyrell was willing to offer him.

Tyrell’s face once again was so incredibly close to Elliot’s and it was like they were glued together. The door behind Tyrell’s back was closed and in a matter of seconds Elliot was on his back on a soft bed.

The material of the bedsheets were silky smooth, and dark, which stood out in the otherwise incredibly white room.

The sundown had made the room slightly darker, but it was still not dark enough to make Elliot blind.

Much like the other room, the room was incredibly clean and spacious. There was a big rectangular window right above the bed and small bedside tables on both sides of the bed. For a moment Elliot wondered what kind of view Tyrell had every morning he woke up.

“Focus on me, Elliot”, Tyrell whispered in his ear.

_Oh, yeah._

This was happening right now.

“Don’t stop focusing on me, alright?”

Elliot licked his incredibly dry lips and nodded.

Tyrell started to pull up Elliot’s black shirt, but as soon as a little bit of pale skin started to show he stopped and gave Elliot a questioning look as to ask if he was allowed to do this.

As if to ask if he was allowed to _have_ this.

Instead of answering with words Elliot took the matter into his own hands and tore his shirt over his head.

The way Tyrell looked at him, at his body, didn’t make Elliot as insecure as he was used to feeling. He felt empowered. He felt… attractive.

Tyrell's lips were tantalizing close to Elliot’s again, and with a groan Elliot devoured them.

Pride be damned. If he was going to do this, with this man, he was going do this right.

Tyrell didn’t seem to have any interjections with it, though. He kissed him back just as enthusiastically, and Elliot couldn’t help but to groan even louder when he felt Tyrell's tongue sliding into his mouth.

It shouldn’t feel this good.

Elliot’s hand went on Tyrell's buttons trying to pry them open, but Tyrell swatted his hands away before he pulled back from the kiss.

“I would prefer it if you watched me”, Tyrell said as he started to unbutton his light grey shirt.

And Elliot did watch.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

The more pale skin he was showed, the drier his mouth felt, and all he wanted to do was to reach up and touch Tyrell. Stroke his skin, pull his face closer… anything.

When the shirt was completely unbuttoned and Tyrell completely got rid of it by throwing it somewhere in the distance he looked smug and playful. Like he knew how Elliot felt right now and he was enjoying every single second of it. Maybe it was his way of showing dominance, or maybe because he really loved showing off, but either way Elliot was increasingly getting more and more aroused by the mere presence of this man.

Then Tyrell was on top of him again. Pressing his body as close as he could and leaving no space for anything between them.

The kisses were once again with rough lips and tongues invading, and Elliot let his hands grab a hold of Tyrell's back as if to pull him even closer to him. Like he couldn’t get close enough.

Tyrell backed away the moment he felt curious and shaky hands going at his belt, trying to pry it open.

“Before you go any further with that I need to ask you a very important question,” Tyrell said.

He voice was so incredibly low and husky. Like he was out of breath and could barely contain himself anymore.

He was right at the very edge.

Whatever blood Elliot had left in his head had gone lower than he could ever remember it being in his entire life. Not even puberty could compare to this.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tyrell asked.

Elliot couldn’t help but to groan at the question.

Even with a situation like this at hand Tyrell wanted to make sure that Elliot wanted this. If this didn’t make his heart flutter a billion times more then nothing in this world could ever do that.

Elliot circled his somewhat scrawny legs around Tyrell's waist and pressed his crotch against Tyrell’s as if to make his feelings about this whole thing known for the other man.

Pure desperation.

This man had done something to Elliot. Had made him feel incredibly wobbly on his legs and shy, but also incredibly safe and desperate for his touch. Nothing could ever compare to that.

Tyrell moaned low and rolled his hips right back.

_Holy shit._

If Elliot had been unsure about Tyrell's feelings about the whole thing he had made it known then and there how excited and aroused he was. Elliot could not only feel how hard Tyrell was through his pants, but the heat as well.

He needed to get his hands in there.

He had no idea how he would go about that, or what he would actually do when his hands were inside.

But he needed to get in there.

“If you’re sure that this is what you want then go ahead”, was all Tyrell said.

Elliot didn’t need to be told twice and tore the belt open and put his hands in Tyrell's somewhat tight-fitting pants. Of course the bastard was wearing flimsy silky underwear that sent shivers down Elliot’s back.

It felt so good against his hands.

But even better…

Tyrell groaned loudly the moment Elliot stroked his cock through his underwear. He did it with light hands. Curious hands.

“Have you ever done this before?” Tyrell asked as he nibbled on Elliot’s earlobe.

His voice a mere husky whisper against Elliot’s skin.

Elliot shook his head slowly. His voice was probably too shaky and nervous if he had dared to use it.

The truth of the matter is…

Elliot had never seen himself as the type that would enjoy sex. He didn’t like people that much to begin with so to be intimate with them seemed more like a chore than anything else. He had been with a couple of women before, but it had never been like this.

This was intense.

It was liquid fire running through his veins.

“I thought I told you to focus on only me”, Tyrell teased him before nibbling on his throat.

His teeth scraped against his sensitive skin and Elliot reacted naturally by groaning even louder than before.

“It’s okay that you’ve never been with a man before”, Tyrell said as he put one of his hands on top of Elliot’s, that were currently trying to figure out what to do with the hard member he was touching. “I don’t care either way. I just want you.”

With that Tyrell simply took a hold of Elliot’s hands and put them inside his underwear and the mere thought made Elliot’s mind go completely blank for the first time ever since he could remember.

Tyrell’s skin was so warm it must have been on fire.

“How about we get you out of those pants?” Tyrell said with a look that was mischievous as hell, but damn if that didn’t make Elliot want to wipe that look from his face with his lips.

Elliot tore his hands from Tyrell's in order to tear how own pants off. Considering that Tyrell did not move an inch away from Elliot’s body, taking off his pants was not by any means easy, but the moment he threw all his clothes away he felt liberated.

He refused to look down at his own proof of how aroused he was, but he knew very well that his cock was nowhere near half-mast. He had probably never been this hard in his entire life.

It was almost painful.

“I see that you’re as excited as I am”, Tyrell said with a smirk.

His warm hand was gliding from Elliot’s chest down to his sensitive stomach in a slow and seductive manner. It was deliberately touching every single sensitive nerve Elliot had before getting close enough to almost touch him where he was the most sensitive.

When Tyrell's hands completely ignored his throbbing need Elliot groaned and lifted his hips as if to make a point.

_Touch me._

But Tyrell had no such plans. With that evil smirk on his face he stroked, touched, licked and nibbled on everything he could reach except for his cock.

“Tyrell…” Elliot finally moaned as he was trying to pull down Tyrell's pants. “Please.”

“Please what?” Tyrell singsonged as he helped Elliot with the task of freeing himself.

_Please what?_

That was a really good question.

What did Elliot want? He had never been in this position before, nor had he ever felt quite like this before, so he didn’t actually know what would follow after this.

“Give me anything you’re willing to give”, Elliot said looking Tyrell dead in the eyes as he threw away his pants somewhere where they probably joined the rest of the discarded clothes.

Tyrell took his hands on Elliot’s legs and positioned them around his waist again, and Elliot groaned once he felt the skin-against-skin contact. It was so hot and Elliot pulled Tyrell's face closer by pulling at his hair.

The grunt and thrust Tyrell gave made Elliot know that he really enjoyed that. Elliot couldn’t wait to see what kind of a mess he could make Tyrell just by stroking and pulling his hair in the future.

The kiss was messy and hot, most like the entire encounter so far. Tyrell’s lips were soft and warm and it felt like he was going to devour Elliot any moment. But frankly, Elliot wouldn’t have had it any other way now.

“I need you to hold your legs up,” Tyrell managed to say in that husky voice that made Elliot want to cum right then and there. “Can you do that for me?”

Still asking silly questions.

Elliot stuck both his legs up as far as he could go. He was not the most flexible person in the world, and Tyrell was still on top of him, but he figured that it was good enough by the looks of it.

The look being the look of total admiration that Tyrell was giving him.

Without wasting another second Tyrell stretched out to one of the nightstands and pulled out a little bottle of some kind of clear gel out of the shelf. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was for, and just thinking about it made Elliot groan again as he sunk deeper into the silky bed.

“I’m not going to lie to you”, Tyrell said as he poured some of the liquid on to his fingers. “This is going to be rather painful at first. But I will make it better. Much better. I promise.”

Elliot didn’t say anything as an answer to it. He simply laid there on display for this beautiful and dangerous man and let both of his hands fall on top of the bedding to give Tyrell more room.

He closed his eyes the moment he felt Tyrell’s fingers prodding and touching whatever he could. He stroked his cock, his balls, his butt checks… everything he touched tingled at his wake and Elliot moaned loudly and unashamed as the fingers started to prod his entrance.

“You’re very tight”, Tyrell breathed out in a whisper. “I’m going have to prepare you if I will ever get a chance of fitting in there.”

Elliot begged him at this moment.

He begged Tyrell to do anything, everything, whatever… just something before he would lose his mind and completely vanish into thin air.

The first finger was awkward at first. It didn’t quite feel right, but nonetheless it was something Elliot wanted. He wanted to be even closer to Tyrell in the most intimate manner and he was going to get there one awkward finger at the time if that’s what he needed to do.

Elliot couldn’t help but to look at Tyrell.

This man was without a doubt one of the best-looking people he had ever laid eyes upon, and even now with sweat pouring down his face and his blonde hair messily sticking to his forehead Elliot couldn’t stop thinking about it.

This gorgeous man was on top of him.

Touching him. Pleasuring him.

All of a sudden two fingers found something deep inside Elliot that he had no clue even existed inside of himself, and he almost flew off the bed. Lightning struck behind his eyes and his body bent in a weird angle as if to force the fingers even deeper.

“Seems like we found your prostate, darling”, Tyrell said with the same husky and wrecked voice as before, pressing his fingers against that bundle of nerves again.

If Elliot had had enough air in his lungs, he would be screaming.

But instead all that came out was a pleading whine and he didn’t even care when Tyrell chuckled at him. Elliot spread his legs even further when the third finger joined in. Anything just to get to that special little spot again.

He had never felt pleasure like that before.

His cock was weeping for attention, which Tyrell gave it in slow and deliberate strokes that almost, with the help of fingers touching his insides, made Elliot cum. He was so close.

Elliot took a hold of the silk sheets underneath him and used them as some kind of reality anchor.

This felt too good.

“I think you’re about as ready as you’re going to get”, Tyrell moaned out. “Quite frankly I don’t think I’m going to survive this if I don’t get inside of you now.”

Once again Elliot’s legs were circled around Tyrell's waist, and he could feel the slight nudge of Tyrell's cock against his entrance before he slowly entered Elliot. Slow and steady.

Tyrell had thick and long fingers, piano fingers if you will, but they were a lot smaller than his cock. But Tyrell took him as slowly as he could, giving Elliot time to adjust to the length that was pressing deeper and deeper into him until it reached the hilt.

It was overwhelming and awkward and arousing all at once. Elliot hands scrambled against Tyrell's back as if to find anything to hold onto and his legs completely squeezed as hard as they could around Tyrell's waist.

Tyrell’s groans were frustrating and hot and everything Elliot needed to start leaking against his own stomach.

“You feel so good”, Tyrell groaned out as his hips did tiny movements as if to test the waters. “Holy fuck, you feel good.”

Elliot preened at the praise and whined as Tyrell by mistake managed to reach his prostate again. That glorious spot that Elliot hadn’t even known existed within him until now.

“Move”, was all Elliot could muster before pulling Tyrell’s hair as hard as he could. “Now.”

Tyrell didn’t need to be told twice.

His thrusts went from slow and precise to faster and more intense than Elliot could have ever imagined. For a moment Elliot couldn’t even moan, because with every thrust it felt like his lungs were being emptied with air.

“Du känns underbar”, Tyrell groaned as he speed up his thrust even more and started nibbling on Elliot’s throat again, leaving marks at his wake. “Hade velat ha dig såhär förevigt.”

Elliot had no idea what any of that meant, but the look Tyrell gave him as he said it let him know that it was something precious. Something personal and private, and it made Elliot’s blood boil.

“Tyrell…” Elliot groaned as he messily tried to kiss Tyrell's lips that were far too busy with his neck. “I’m close.”

“I know, raring”, was all Tyrell answered and breathed heavily against Elliot’s mouth. “Me too. I’m so incredibly close.”

Tyrell must have seen how desperate Elliot grew the moment he heard the praise, because he reached down and finally grabbed a hold of Elliot’s cock and whispers more things in his ear that Elliot didn’t understand.

“Du är så duktig, Elliot”, he said. ”Du kommer få allt du förtjänar och lite till.”

This man was going to ruin him for anyone else.

Before Elliot exploded into Tyrell's warm and soft hand he dragged Tyrell’s lips to his and kissed him in the most possessive manner he could muster.

Stars were dancing behind his eyelids, his body giving off hard spasms as Tyrell continued to stroke him all the way through his completion.

He opened his eyes and saw that Tyrell was still going at it. It felt weird now. It felt weird to have an object up his rectum when he was too sensitive now to really fully enjoy the feeling of it, but seeing Tyrell was worth it.

He was red and messy and the sounds he made were hot enough to start fires, but for some reason Elliot felt protective over this man on top of him. Like the only thing he really wanted right now was to help this man finish and touch him and stroke him and make him cum.

Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered.

“You’re almost there”, Elliot said and was surprised over how cracked his voice sounded. “You’re doing so good.”

He strokes Tyrell's hair and his back all the way down his buttocks before he heard Tyrell give that final pleasured groan as he filled Elliot with his warmth.

Tyrell collapsed right on top of Elliot just a few seconds after that, his face against Elliot’s sweaty chest and his legs shaking like no tomorrow.

Elliot continued to pet Tyrell's hair.

They were both flustered and trying to catch their breath, but it felt… right. Elliot felt like he had somehow ended up exactly where he should be and like somehow everything was going to work out.

“That was great”, Tyrell finally said while yawning. “We should do it again sometime.”

Elliot didn’t say anything. He was far too fascinated with Tyrell now. His hair, the way his body felt, the heat... everything about this man felt right laying there on top of him.

The drying cum on his stomach didn’t feel all that great, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du känns underbar - You feel wonderful/magnificent  
> Hade velat ha dig såhär förevigt - (I) would like to have you like this forever. /sounds way more romantic in Swedish  
> Raring - Darling.  
> Du är så duktig - you're so good (as in: you're such a good boy sort of way)  
> Du kommer få allt du förtjänar och lite till - You'll get everything you deserve and more.
> 
> So... hello there again. Sorry for the lack of authors-notes but I didn't want to say too much before this chapter came out. Hah. So... here's my first attempt at smut.  
> Hit me up on as: http://ask.fm/YandereMarty if you want to or leave a nice comment.


	4. Decompressed

The unfamiliar sound of humming slowly woke Elliot up. The moment he opened his eyes they were assaulted by the bright light from the sun that was currently shining in through the window right above the bed.

With a groan he stretched his arms over his head until he heard a satisfying crack and snuggled into his silky blankets more.

Wait. Not his blankets.

He shot up of the bed immediately and looked around the room with panic rising inside, almost making it hard to breathe normally. But after looking around the white room he recalled the night before and he settled down. A little at least.

The bed was empty beside him. Just him and dark silky sheets that weren’t his.

It felt weird to be alone in someone else’s bedroom.

It felt weird to be in someone else’s bedroom naked and touching their things.

Elliot had never been the type of person that people took home. Even when he had dated people for whatever fleeting moments people enjoyed his company they never took him into their place. It was always on their terms, and their terms were apparently that he would not set a foot in their place.

Maybe it felt too personal for them to have him there?

_Makes sense._

He didn’t particularly mind. He had learned quite early on in life that good things never really lasted, so for whatever short period of time that people had liked him he had done his very best not to get in their way.

In retrospect he figured that he was probably used.

That the people whom had said that they liked him and wanted him didn’t really want him as a person, but rather a distraction, which was also why it had lasted such a short period of time.

People only need distractions for a short time, don’t they?

But still… It didn’t really matter to him. He found it somewhat comforting to know that he didn’t have to be involved with someone for the rest of his life but he could still help them just by being with them for however long they needed him as their personal jester.

With Tyrell on the other hand… It seemed awfully different.

Not only was it a man, which should probably be more confusing than it was, but it was, quite simply, Tyrell. A powerful business man with so many untold stories and not a single slip of the tongue so far.

It really didn’t make any sense.

It didn’t make sense that Elliot was in Tyrell’s fancy bed in his luxurious apartment in the middle of the day. None of this made any sense whatsoever.

“Are you already up, Elliot?”

Tyrell's warm and chipper voice pulled Elliot out of his thoughts. It sounded nothing like the voice he was used to hearing during work, but still very much like the Tyrell he had gotten to know.

Maybe this was what he did to Tyrell.

Maybe, just maybe, Elliot made him happy.

“As awake as I can get I suppose,” Elliot answered.

Tyrell stood with his back leaning against the door frame in a very relaxed position, like he had all the time in the world and nothing to worry about. He was wearing black jeans and a black turtleneck that made his steel blue eyes stand out even more than usual.

Whenever Elliot saw Tyrell’s perfect gray blue eyes all he could think about was the forget-me-not flowers that he had seen plenty of times in his garden as a child. He remembered how the intense blue would become lighter and lighter for every day that passed in the intense summer sun, until all that was left was this beautiful light blue color.

Something about the contrast with dark clothes and light skin and eyes made him look treacherous but at the same time Elliot could tell that Tyrell was content. This was the warmer and more relaxed version of Tyrell that probably no one from the office had ever seen.

This was a privilege for people to see. And boy did Elliot feel privileged.

“If you want to borrow the shower you’re more than welcome to do so,” Tyrell said and pointed towards the door down the hallway. “I can make some coffee while you get yourself ready.”

Elliot simply nodded and with that Tyrell left him alone in his bedroom again.

He looked down his bare stomach with residue of last night’s adventure dried up on his skin and he supposed that a shower would be a pretty good idea.

***

The bathroom had been styled exactly like the rest of the apartment. Bright and upscale, and not a speck of dust to be found. Not a single thing was out of order. The soaps and shampoos were neatly sorted and the towels were folded perfectly. It was just as Elliot had figured Tyrell’s bathroom would look like.

And quite frankly he didn’t know how he felt about standing in it.

A little out of place perhaps.

After he had dried himself up with the towel as much as he could and managed to get dressed in the same clothes from yesterday he concluded that this was as good as it was going to get for him.

Yesterday’s clothes, borrowed toothpaste, a slight headache (as well as pain in other places of his body that he refused to think about right now) and an overwhelming feeling that he didn’t quite fit into Tyrell’s apartment.

Was that something he wanted, though? Did he want to fit into Tyrell’s little corner of the world?

That was the real question here, wasn’t it? The million dollar question, if you will.

The moment Elliot put his foot into the living room he couldn’t help but to feel incredibly small. Like a little boy in a room that were for big adults. The room was so spacious and luxurious, and even more so now when it was bathing in daylight and Elliot’s mind was not as clouded with Tyrell as he had been last night.

Like last night, the first thing Elliot noticed where the pictures on the bookshelves. The Swedish flag, which he supposed either spoke for Tyrell's heritage or fascination for Sweden.

_Du är så duktig, Elliot._

Elliot’s face heated up at the memory of Tyrell’s words. He had sounded incredibly needy when he had said it. As if it was of absolute importance that Elliot knew.

Too bad Elliot had no clue what it had meant. But he had felt treasured at the words.

Or just about everything Tyrell had done last night had made him feel treasured. The words, the whispers, the touch, the…

_That’s enough of that._

Another picture that he could see even clearer now was a picture of what he supposed was Tyrell’s wife and child. It was not the same one as the one he kept in the office, but it was of a gorgeous woman with dark and lustrous brown hair that shone like fine hardwood, and a beautiful baby girl with big doll-like eyes.

The baby couldn’t have been more than a couple of years old when the picture was taken, and whomever was behind the camera was well-liked enough to deserve a big smile from her.

Both of them were so incredibly pretty.

“I see that you have found your way to my wife and child again.”

Tyrell stood just behind him. Close enough for Elliot to feel his entire frame towering over him, but not close enough to feel heat. Much heat at least.

But obviously Tyrell in general managed to make sparks fly no matter how close he was. That was just what he did.

“I did,” Elliot simply answered.

There was no point in denying that he was curious about Tyrell’s life. Be that his past or his future. Everything about Tyrell was still a mystery for Elliot and Elliot really wanted to figure him out.

Maybe he should have thought about all of that before having sex with him.

“Joanna was a pretty woman, wasn’t she?” Tyrell concluded in a soft voice as he looked on the picture himself.

There was something in the way Tyrell said it that made Elliot’s stomach knot up in an incredibly uncomfortable way. He sounded distant and like he was in a somewhat dreamlike state when he thought about her.

Elliot didn’t like how that made him feel one bit.

Not at all.

Tyrell reached over Elliot’s shoulder with a steaming black coffee cup that he gave to Elliot. The liquid was hot enough to warm Elliot’s fingertips through the cup, but not hot enough to burn him. It felt comfortable and it made Elliot’s stomach settle down a little. Even if it was just a little it was good enough.

Elliot nodded while he took a sip of the coffee as an answer to Tyrell’s statement about his late wife.

“She really was everything a man could have wanted,” Tyrell continued on, obviously not having a single clue about the turmoil that was going on inside of Elliot at this current moment. “She was a very intelligent woman that would often keep calm whenever I started to mess things up.”

_Mess things up._

Elliot never wanted to imagine what Tyrell would look like when he messed things up. Stressed out and messy Tyrell would probably be very different from this man, whom might not be everything he wanted to be yet, but still there was something calm and soothing about him.

“And our little baby Mio”, Tyrell said while he stroked his finger on the glass that separated it from the framed picture. “Just as smart as her mommy, but she had my charm.”

Had.

Had his charm.

This conversation was taking an unwanted turn.

“Cars are amazing machines when you think about it,” Tyrell said without leaving the picture with his eyes but his look became a tad bit sterner than before. “It can take you anywhere you want in the matter of hours and people can live in it if needed. But if we put the wrong person behind the wheel at the wrong time the machine can destroy lives.”

That sinking feeling in Elliot’s stomach returned with full force accompanied with goosebumps across his skin.

Car accident.

Tyrell didn’t need to say anything more about what had happened. That statement had said enough, and even if it didn’t the empty look in his eyes said more than a single statement ever could.

“Did... were they in pain?” Elliot finally asked and for the first time he turned around and looked Tyrell dead in the eyes.

He was perfectly aware of how he was looking right now. His big eyes were probably even more prominent right now, and quite often he looked terrified even when he wasn’t.

Tyrell seemed taken aback by the question. Shocked at the fact that Elliot would ask anything about them or maybe shocked that he asked that specific question, but it didn’t matter how shocked he was.

This was an important question.

“Joanna died the moment the car crashed into them,” Tyrell said with an empty and emotionless smile on his lips.

It wasn’t like any of his precious smiles Elliot had seen.

Not that Tyrell was a person who wore his emotions on his sleeves to begin with, but at least when he smiled towards Elliot it had looked and felt real. It was the type of smile that would make Elliot stutter and feel warm all over.

This smile on the other hand.

It didn’t make Elliot feel anything other than sympathy.

“Mio, on the other hand…” Tyrell started but then stopped talking and just stared at Elliot with the same sad blue eyes as before.

Elliot didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t dare to look away from the situation unfolding in front of him. Nor did he dare question why he was in this peculiar situation.

“She lived for a little while after the crash because she was in her proper seat,” Tyrell explained. “Joanna always made sure she was safe and secure before driving anywhere. Sadly enough her little body couldn’t take all the damage that was done to her and eventually her lungs couldn’t take the pressure.”

Elliot could see the baby in front of him. Being crushed in a car together with her mother and yelling for help. Or maybe she had been completely silent because she had no clue what was going on. Maybe all she could feel was pain at the end.

A body is incredibly fragile. It doesn’t matter if it’s a woman or a man or a child. People seem to forget how fragile the human body actually is. Bones break, organs give out, accidents happen… and just like that a body breaks.

There is damage that is completely irreversible.

“It felt really weird,” Tyrell continued after a short break of taking a sip from his own big white coffee cup. “At first there was a moment of terror when the police called and told me about the accident. My wife having died was the first thing I registered. It wasn’t until I arrived at the scene that they told me that Mio was alive and okay. They managed to make me think that she was going to be alright and that at least she was going to survive this.”

Tyrell put some distance between him and Elliot. If it was on purpose or not Elliot didn’t know, and quite frankly it seemed like an inappropriate question to have at the moment. After all, Elliot had no clue how long it had been since Tyrell had spoken about his family.

If he ever had, actually.

Now when Elliot thought about it… He was probably the only one in the world Tyrell was relaxed enough around to talk about such grieving matters.

He supposed that’s where his power was.

Tyrell might be this big-shot at work that could get anything and anyone he wanted whenever he so damned pleased, but with Elliot it was very different. Elliot had power over Tyrell that no one else had.

If that didn’t make Elliot’s insides stir in the most pleasant way then nothing in this world ever would.

Tyrell stared at him again. Studying him probably, as he usually did. If a look could penetrate steel, Tyrell’s light blue stare sure would. Elliot was sure of it.

“It’s quite shameful, really…” Tyrell said with a sad chuckle falling from his lips even if his eyes were still as empty as his expression. “The doctors and the people at the scene calmed me down and actually made be believe that I would make it through this with my family somewhat intact. I believed them and they fucked me over.”

Elliot could see the scene unfolding in his mind.

A panicked Tyrell arriving at a scene with sirens shining in blue and red and terror in his eyes and on his mind. The ambulance workers telling him that he needed to “calm down” and that there was “nothing to worry about” before telling him they needed to go to the hospital.

For some reason Elliot imagined cold air. He imagined Tyrell’s breath becoming small gray puffs in the cold night air and the sounds of people yelling and asking what was happening. Everyone so completely unaware of the fact that a man was currently getting his life destroyed in the matter of hours.

People can be so incredibly ignorant.

“It doesn’t quite help that the justice system fucked me over as well,” Tyrell chuckled again.

Quietly Elliot took a sip of his coffee that had become lukewarm sometime during this intense conversation and staring.

How much time had actually passed?

“But it doesn’t matter anymore now, does it?” Tyrell said and this time there was an actual smile on lips with tons of feelings behind it.

Not the good kind of feelings, though.

“Because thanks to you we can get back at them,” Tyrell continued.

_What?_

“We can make them pay for anything they’ve ever done,” Tyrell stated as if it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world. “We could take everything away from them that they held dear and come out as winners at the end.”

_Again… what?_

“What are you talking about?” Elliot finally managed to ask.

“Oh… I suppose I’m getting ahead of myself a little,” Tyrell said with and incredibly pleased expression on his face. “Ask me who killed them?”

“Killed who?”

“Killed who?” Tyrell repeated mockingly. “My family. The person who killed my family is Philip Price. How the hell do you think I ended up working for E Corp? Because I _wanted_ to? Of course not. I found out where that bastard worked and started to work there myself.”

Elliot stared at the man in front of him going through all emotions at once. There was so much anger and spite and sadness, but also some kind of hope that hadn’t left the man quite yet.

“It’s quite weird to lose your entire life in just 24 hours,” Tyrell explained with a sullen face. “First losing your wife and then thinking your child will be alright and then finding that she in fact didn’t make it either… It doesn’t leave a pleasant taste in your mouth.”

Elliot wasn’t sure he liked where this conversation was going. It felt unpleasant and awkward and he didn’t want to be there anymore.

This Tyrell was angry and sad and chaotic. Nothing like the Tyrell he was used to dealing with, nor a Tyrell he wanted to encounter anytime soon.

“I still had hopes in the justice system, though,” Tyrell continued and took another sip of hos coffee before he sat down in the exquisite faux leather coach in the middle of the room. “The man responsible for their deaths was caught at the scene. He confessed to driving recklessly and he even confessed to being on the phone when the accident happened. I supposed that justice would be served not long after that. I mean… what possibly could a court want more than a confession?”

Tyrell’s cold laughter seemed to pierce through Elliot’s very soul. It hurt him to see Tyrell upset and it hurt him even more to see what a mess Tyrell was.

“But apparently the law works in mysterious ways,” Tyrell muttered. “Apparently he was too traumatized to talk to the police for half a year and when eight months passed without hearing anything I found out that they didn’t even care anymore about the case they had against him. It wasn’t until a couple of months after that I realized that as long as he payed the police a pretty decent amount of money, he could get away with anything. Apparently.”

Elliot had heard of similar cases.

These big corporate machines paying the right kind of people the right amount of money to make their mistakes… go away.

That’s how the real world worked. Adults would often talk about the whole justice thing as if it was granted everyone. It wasn’t. If you could pay people to get away, you would get away. If you couldn’t that was too bad because the law was coming for you.

Some people always lose.

“I’ve worked so hard to get here,” Tyrell sighed. “I dedicated two years to get to this position to make sure that Price couldn’t do anything to harm me or my position in the company. I’ve had to do so many things. Things I’m far from proud of. But I’m his co-worker now and that’s all that matters. Imagine how upset he will be when we destroy everything he hold dear, though.”

“We?” Elliot asked.

“We,” Tyrell repeated. “You have access to everything in this company. That includes every transfer and money related switch ever done in the history of the company. Do you not see what we could do with that? You’re smart enough.”

Tyrell wanted to drain the company.

He wanted access to everything money related and he wanted to destroy it all. He wanted the accounts connected to Philip and E Corp drained until there was nothing but dust left. Destroy Philip’s only income in life and make sure he wouldn’t survive this time. Price would not make it through this time.

“Are you willing to go that far?” Elliot asked. “What will you do if you manage to go through with it? Your future in this company will be destroyed as well.”

“Elliot…” The look Tyrell gave him didn’t send pleasant shivers down his spine. “With all the money do you really think that I will need the company? I could just move to an isolated island somewhere and completely disappear from the radar with his money. I could donate more than seventy millions to organizations to save the world and still be set for the rest of my life. Do you not see how genius that is?”

The money that usually saved Price would also be his downfall.

Heck, Tyrell would probably create a separate bank account to make sure they couldn’t trace anything back to him. He would be untouchable with all of the money.

“Why did you wait this long?” Elliot asked.

“Because I needed a partner in crime,” Tyrell explained matter-of-factly. “We as workers are not allowed to see any of the information you’re allowed to have, obviously. It would be unethical. But with you… you have access to everything and you’re tech savvy as hell. Nothing could go wrong.”

Tyrell was willing to risk everything he built up for revenge. Revenge for his family that he lost.

Jealously. Elliot realized that the feeling sinking in his stomach and clouding his mind the more Tyrell spoke was pure, undiluted jealously and he didn’t like it one bit.

He couldn’t win a fight against people that even when they were dead held Tyrell in such a tight grip.

That sucked.

That really _really_ sucked.

“I have to…” Elliot started and put down his cup. “I have to go.”

***

Tyrell had let Elliot leave without putting up a fight, which probably hurt Elliot way more than it should. But he knew it was the right decision to leave right then and there.

His feelings for Tyrell were clouding his judgment and he didn’t want to be involved with that mess right now.

But he liked the way he felt, still.

He liked the thought of liking Tyrell, no matter how messy his mind was. Tyrell was a good man and he had extraordinary plans. But none of those plans involved Elliot.

There was a sinking feeling that maybe, just maybe, he had been used.

Maybe Tyrell had used Elliot and maybe, just maybe, this was as good as everything was going to get between them.

Flipper sat in his lap and waved her tail happily at him and even snuggled her face up under his chin as to show him how loved he was by at least her. That dog sure knew how to make a man feel treasured.

He scratched her ear and petted her as much as he could. There was a certain feeling of guilt settling in his stomach because he hadn’t been home all night for her, but that wasn’t particularly unusual. His neighbor was a good friend and would often take the dog out for walks and feed her whenever Elliot wasn’t home, which seemed to have been the case this time.

Better than nothing, but still could use some improvement.

But now wasn’t the time to think about that. He had much greater things to think about.

To save the world or not to save the world. That was the question.

At that very moment his phone beeped to let him know that he had gotten a text. There was a little fluttering motion in his heart when he for a moment thought it could be Tyrell, but he would deny it if someone asked him about it.

It was Darlene, though.

He and his sister were pretty close in many aspects. They grew up with each other and during most of their teenage years they would spend their Friday nights playing mindless video games or watch stupid B-horror movies. But when time for university came, Darlene moved away with her boyfriend to Los Angeles to study game design and left New York.

It took a while for Elliot to get used to the emptiness that she left.

She at least had someone in her life to talk to and to share things with when she left, perhaps someone to watch stupid horror movies with instead of Elliot, but Elliot didn’t have that. And it was hard for Elliot to gain that connection with people.

That’s when he had tried dating. Tried making friends. Tried smiling more. But all that seemed to do was to make him feel lonelier because at the end of the day he would still be alone in his bed and his Friday nights were still just by himself.

It wasn’t until he found Flipper that the loneliness somewhat settled. She didn’t judge him or leave him alone. In fact, she was desperate for whatever attention he could give her. That fraction of time where he could pet her and give her food was everything she could ask for and it made him feel appreciated.

Darlene had somehow managed to weasel her way back into his life again shortly after Flipper’s debut into his life.

Funny how that works out, isn’t it?

The moment he didn’t feel all that lonely anymore and somehow learned to accept the fact that maybe he was just one of those people that would be isolated from other people, they all of a sudden decided that he was worthy of their attention again.

From time to time she would text him, or even call him when work and university wasn’t killing her (as she so nicely described it) to check in and he would appreciate her concern.

But this time the text was slightly different than her normal check-in texts.

_‘Would you be interested in working with me and some friends with computer programming? We have a spot in our team available at this current moment and I told the guys that you’re very good with computers and they agreed to asking you. I can call you if you’re interested and want some info.’_

A getaway ticket to Los Angeles.

Maybe that was exactly what he needed. To get the fuck away from Tyrell and everything that man stood for in his life right now. Maybe this was exactly what he was supposed to do.

It wouldn’t be hard.

He could just call his job and tell them that he was needed out of town and then just stay away. Maybe, just maybe, he could escape everything Tyrell made him feel this way.

The jealousy. The possessiveness. The affection.

He didn’t want to feel any of that. Especially not towards a man like Tyrell. This big man with a brilliant mind and soft hand. This man that was completely emotionally unavailable to him.

The only people he would ever be available to be with were his family. Elliot knew that. He figured that out the moment Tyrell had gone from soft-spoken lover to angry father in the matter of minutes.

He probably needed that revenge. Tyrell probably really needed to get back at the world that he felt had fucked him over so completely, and somehow he had dragged Elliot’s sorry heart along in the whole mess.

That was unfair.

Elliot hadn’t done anything to deserve that.

_‘I’ll be over as soon as possible. Text me the information.’_

He had put himself in this mess and he could get himself out of it as well. And still have some dignity attached to him. He might have had sex with someone and bared his soul to this man in a way he had not done before, but he’d be damned if he was going to let himself settle.

He was not a settler.

Not when he knew what he wanted. Even if he couldn’t have it.

With that thought in mind, he tapped into his laptop and looked over the mails that E Corp had sent during his absence.

There was a certain moment there when everything felt alright again. Behind his screen, tapping keys away and without a single thought about what a mess this day (and night) had been, and it felt somewhat powerful actually.

He never quite realized the amount of power he had of E Corp and especially not over their money and where it was going to end up by the end of the day. He could pull every single string however he wanted and in whatever way he wanted.

If that was not cool then he didn’t know what was.

With a crooked smile he went into all the information he could gather of one certain Philip Price.

It wasn’t that hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter was a rough one to write.  
> As I mentioned before this chapter was going to be a tad bit more personal for me, which is also why this one took a little longer. But alas, don't worry! next chapter is going up a loooot quicker. 
> 
> Also... feel free to join me on  
> http://yanderemarty.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask.fm/YandereMarty


	5. Virtual Reality

The soft and careful waves were drenching the sand in front of Elliot. 

His toes were in the warm sand and even the prickling sensation of the sun burning the skin on his neck didn’t bother him. All he could focus on was the sound of waves gently caressing the sand and the seagulls further ahead. It was true peace at this moment. Inner peace.

He had no idea how much time he had spent here, but for some reason it was the exact place he wanted to be. This is where he felt the most calm and the happiest.

Most of the time at least.

Obviously there would be times where he felt a little lonely and that sting of jealousy would hit him like a bunch of bricks. All at once. It honestly was a little unfair. It was unfair that the moment he decides to give someone a part of him that he probably never exposed to anyone before he’s ultimately the one that has to leave. It was unfair that he’s the one who has to feel like he’s getting punished when he had done nothing wrong.

Useless. That’s what he felt. He felt useless.

He at least had somewhat redeemed himself before leaving for L.A.

He had given Tyrell everything he wanted. All the codes, all the data, all the information… everything Elliot both received with his job and what he found with a little extra digging. Everything Tyrell possibly could have asked for and more. Everything had been wrapped up in a pretty bow for him to open up whenever he wanted to.

All Tyrell would need to do was to open the USB that Elliot had sent him in the mail, and everything Tyrell would have dreamed of would be his.

If that didn’t say devotion, he didn’t know what did.

Anyways, with all of that done he could safely say that he had left it behind with pride. He didn’t feel particularly good or bad though, which he had supposed he should feel in his position. He felt a little good because at least Tyrell had had some kind of use for him, which made Elliot still feel somewhat precious. But he also felt a little bad because ultimately he had lost this battle. He was not with Tyrell, and what Tyrell wanted was not him. He wanted his treasured family back.

That’s fucked up.

“Are you ready to get back to work?” a familiar voice behind him asked.

Darlene had been ever so inviting to him the moment he had arrived. She had invited him to stay at her house with Flipper, she had introduced him to the people she worked with, and the best thing about it was that it didn’t feel weird. This didn’t feel weird. She didn’t ask any stupid questions about New York or the job he left behind. She genuinely just seemed happy to have him there.

Even if what she got was this half-assed version of himself.

“Yes,” was all Elliot answered while wiggling his toes free from the heavy and wet sand.

Days had gone by for Elliot since he arrived to Los Angeles. Days had turned into weeks and weeks had turned into months. But nothing really changed for Elliot.

Some days it felt like he was just barely there. Just barley aware of what he was doing with his sister at the computer, but the work he did was good enough for her friends so he at least did it right. Somewhat.

He avoided social networking sites and communities, although he could admit to being curious about what he left in New York. How was the office holding up? Had Tyrell gone through with everything? Had Tyrell even noticed what he had left for him?

Had Tyrell even noticed that Elliot was gone?

That was a real question worth asking, a question he really wanted to ask, but the answer left him with a bitter taste on his tongue.

_Probably not._

***

Work was one of the things that were consistent in his life. He worked every day with Darlene and the rest of the guys with creating a game that hopefully would help the whole team make it big somehow, and he worked all day.

It was almost comforting how easy it was.

He didn’t have to think, he didn’t have to feel… he barely had to talk. All he had to do was take orders and do his thing and not ask too many questions. It reminded him of his job in New York actually. Don’t ask too much, just do whatever is asked of you and don’t ask silly questions.

Fair enough.

He could do that.

Flipper also settled down quite well in their new place with Darlene and her boyfriend. She didn’t ask for much though, but Elliot could tell that she was happy. She finally had a garden that she could play in and she never had to be alone for longer periods of time anymore.

Everything seemed… good. Perfect even.

But that was all just on the surface obviously.

Elliot would quite often visit stores during his free time now. He had found this new hobby by accident when Darlene had been looking for a present for her boyfriend that Elliot would never remember the name of.

Quite frankly he didn’t care enough about that man to do that. The way he would make a show of touching his sister in a rather sexual manner in front of him but then stare at some other chick’s ass when he was barley seconds away from kissing his sister on the lips… he was a rather revolting person overall.

He was a bad cheater at that. That stupid idiot left his Facebook open on his computer for Elliot to read the latest conversations with him and some random young girl, which really left little to Elliot’s imagination about his sex-life. 

Just… an awful person that really didn’t deserve Darlene.

But it was not Elliot’s job to tell Darlene how to live her life. Especially not how to do the whole romance thing. For obvious reasons.

Elliot instead let his eyes trail across the back of the neatly put together pinstripe suits and sometimes he would touch them. Lightly. He would never try anything on. Not because he couldn’t afford it, because he could afford many things now, but because it was just not his style. It wouldn’t suit him and he would feel weird wearing a fancy silky shirt and black slacks.

However he could imagine Tyrell wearing the particular suit he was looking at now.

It was a black shirt made out of silk with a thick white vest and matching dark pants. It would look perfect on Tyrell. Dark colors made his cold blue eyes so intense and would make him look as dangerous as he truly was. Also it would accentuate his arms. Tyrell was a lithe man. Slender yet strong and powerful. But Elliot had seen those arms, and they deserved to be dressed up in a fancy way.

That’s enough of that.

Elliot swiftly moved along to the perfume area of the store and started touching the tiny glass bottles in front of him. Not really a place he had been around too often, but he likes smells and he liked that there was seldom any people at that particular part of the store.

He stroked his finger along the tiny bottles containing Gucci and picked up one of them to smell. The bottle was very small and seemed to be colored in gold, like most other perfume bottles. 

His nose crinkled a little when the heavy scent hit him. It smelled like soap and somewhat surprisingly sweet for being something men would wear.

It didn’t quite smell right.

Not that he really knew what he was looking for.

Just something. Anything.

Nothing?

His eyes fell on a square dark blue bottle and for some reason he just couldn’t pull his eyes away from it. It was like his eyes were glued to the object in front of him.

There was nothing special about the bottle when it came to looks. It was really ordinary in every aspect of the word to be frank. Just a really dark blue square made out of thick glass filled with some kind of liquid.

He took the top off and inhaled the smell.

It smelled like fresh forest and musky spices.

In lack of a better word it smelled classy.

Tyrell.

_Shit._

It was Tyrell’s perfume.

He remembered the way Tyrell had smelt the moment he had been close enough for Elliot to inhale him. He remembered this exact scent on his skin and on his clothes.

All of the sudden he recalled everything he could about Tyrell. His long fingers touching him, his soft voice whispering kind things into his ear, his warm body pressed close to him…

This was awful.

Was this really what Elliot’s life was going to be now? Being surrounded with Tyrell wherever he went?

That’s unfair.

So incredibly unfair.

Elliot hadn’t done anything wrong so why the fuck was he being punished for this?

If anything he deserved a goddamn prize, didn’t he?

With an expressionless face he tore the bottle of Bleu de Chanel down from the shelf and went to the cash register.

***

“You know….” Darlene started without looking away from the computer screen, “they say that the best way to get over someone is to get on top of someone else.”

If anyone would say such crude things it would obviously be Darlene, wouldn’t it?

She was an incredible woman in almost every aspect of the word. Gorgeous with her big eyes and petite mouth and somewhat messy dark brown hair, but more than that she had a brilliant mind. It was right or wrong, black or white, and there were no such things as in-betweens.

But also, somewhere deep in that twisted mind, she cared. She cared so much about everyone she loved that she sometimes forgot to take care of herself.

Case and point, her current stupid boyfriend.

“There is nothing for me to get over,” Elliot said quietly. “Also I doubt that it would actually help even if that were the case.”

“That’s where the lie comes in,” Darlene said still not leaving the screen in front of her eyes and continuing to type away on whatever graphics they were working on. “We both know that you would never agree on leaving New York unless something very bad happened first, and we both know that the only thing that you consider ‘bad’ are matters of the heart. So either you’re lying to me or you’re lying to yourself.”

She had probably thought about this for a very long time.

Probably since he answered the text she knew that something was up. What a fool Elliot had been for thinking that he could slip away with this.

“No need to be dramatic,” Elliot said with a somewhat sullen and yet thoughtful face. “You tend to forget that the person you left in New York is nowhere near the person I am today.”

Which was true. He wasn’t lying about that.

But quite frankly he did not want to discuss the whole relationship and romance thing with his sister.

It could open doors that would be impossible to close later on.

“Whatever you say,” Darlene said with a stiff smile. “Speaking of New York… did you say that the company you used to work for was E-Corp?”

_Shit._

“That’s right.”

“Well good thing that you’re working here now then…” Darlene said and turned the screen towards Elliot. “Because apparently there’s nothing left of E-Corp.”

_Holy shit._

The screen turned his way showed a news article with big black letters that screamed that it was time for people to panic because E-Corp just went bankrupt and that the owner of the company, Philip Price, had gone missing.

Elliot had no idea what he had done, or how much he was actually responsible for all the chaos going on in New York now, but there was a sick sense of satisfaction when he read the article that settled in his stomach and made him smile a little.

Tyrell had done it.

It must have been him.

Right?

But what if it wasn’t?

What is something went terribly wrong and Tyrell is in trouble now?

_Shit._

***

After a whole day of trying to gather as much information as possible about the E-Corp situation, Elliot figured that in the end it didn’t really matter.

Whatever Tyrell had done or not done was none of his business anymore, and that was the end of that.

Overall the information and news he had been able to find had been scarce anyways, so even if he tried to find anything he would end up empty-handed. Or close to empty-handed anyways.

All he had been able to gather was the fact that E-Corp’s information had been leaked and not only had the company went bankrupt in the matter of some mere twelve hours, but also a lot of private information had been leaked about the higher ups on the company. Apparently a lot of the money that E-Corp received had gone to some shady holes in the world.

Prostitutes. Child labor. Blackmail.

Black market stuff.

_You get the picture, don’t you?_

Nothing out of the ordinary in Elliot’s opinion. People that had power would always abuse power. That’s the simple rule of life, isn’t it?

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought about Tyrell. What if his information had been leaked as well? What if something had gone terribly wrong?

That’s enough.

Thinking about it and worrying about it wouldn’t do anyone any good.  It’s not like Tyrell was a part of his life anymore. If he even was a part of it to begin with.

With a sigh Elliot threw himself onto his soft bed.

It was so warm in bed. His blankets were too thick to suit the current weather, and even if he usually felt cold enough for his jeans and black hoodie the heat was getting the best of him.

Maybe he should invest in some lighter clothes.

His finger stroked the button of his jeans for a little while.

For short moment a fleeting fantasy about Tyrell in lighter clothes crossed his mind. Short shorts and a regular white t-shirt. He would look so ordinary, and he would walk on the beach with him with the sun burning his bare arms to a golden brown color.

That fantasy quickly became a naked Tyrell.

A naked Tyrell touching him. Stroking him. Kissing him. Moaning into his ear and telling Elliot what a good boy he was.

Elliot would often think about their night together when he was alone. It was hard not to think about it really. He had never been touched or treated like that before. The taste of feeling like he was something precious to Tyrell would probably haunt him forever.

With a groan he turned towards the bedside table and opened the top shelf where he remembered he had put the perfume he recently bought.

He had regretted the purchase the moment he got home, and even on the way home to be completely truthful.

Why the fuck had he bought a perfume that Tyrell wore?

Just why had he done that?

Such a silly thing to do.

But even as he thought about it and logically came to conclusion that this was a bad idea, he couldn’t help but to spray a tiny amount of the perfume on his throat.

It was such a small amount that it shouldn’t really have felt as intense as it did, but the moment that musky and spicy scent hit his nostrils all he could do was groan. It invaded his senses and all he could recall was Tyrell. His night with Tyrell that was.

He could almost feel Tyrell's hands on him. Stroking him slowly and his lips kissing Elliot’s neck in a loving manner.

_Shit._

He was ridiculously turned on already.

With his cheeks flaming up a little he tore his raggedy jeans down as far as he could without having to take them off all the way. It would be awkward if the phone started ringing or something and he was completely naked.

Needless to say he was not the most confident person in the world.

But that didn’t matter at all as he stroked his own heated skin.

None of that mattered.

All that mattered was that his skin was warm, his erection was slowly growing and in his mind all he could picture was Tyrell.

In his head Tyrell was as desperate for him as he was for Tyrell and he was touching him and kissing him and doing whatever he could to please Elliot. His warm hands were on his erection and just the mere thought that it was Tyrell almost had Elliot biting into his own pillow to keep quiet.

But in his mind he didn’t have to be quiet. In his mind it was just him and Tyrell all alone and Tyrell would whisper encouraging things in his ear as he was coaxing reactions out of Elliot with his hands and mouth.

”Du är så duktig, Elliot.”

 _Fuck._ He was already leaking in his hand.

He still had no idea what it meant, but hearing Swedish pouring out of the stoic man’s lips while he was with Elliot did something to him.

With his free hand he stroked his chest through the light black t-shirt he was wearing. In his fantasy he pictured Tyrell's hands trying to push his shirt up and kissing the skin that was left bare for him. Tyrell's eyes locked upon him almost made him lose it in real life, and even if his fantasy was all he was getting now it still did damage.

As a teenager he had been very secluded. He never quite got into the locker-talks and the watching porn for his own enjoyment. Quite frankly he couldn’t even recall fantasizing about someone while touching himself until now.

It was a little weird actually. Not behaving in what he supposed was normal teenager behavior until now.

Probably because he had never quite been exposed to affection or sexual attraction the way he had been with Tyrell.

“Focus on me.”

Tyrell’s voice was his command.

He stroked his cock a little faster, using precum as lube and trying to hump his hand as he was going at it. Not too fast, but enough to satisfy him.

Tyrell’s eyes looking into his as he leaned in to kiss him almost had Elliot losing control over his body, but a loud moan escaped him as something inside warmed up even more at the mental image.

He could see Tyrell's lithe body sitting on his chest, touching himself for Elliot to see. It wouldn’t be all that surprising if Tyrell was a tad bit exhibitionist and liked to show off. Especially when he knew that Elliot loved to watch him. Loved to listen to him. Loved hearing his voice telling him what he wanted from Elliot. Heck, he even loved the way Tyrell would say “ _bonsoir_ , Elliot” and a part of Elliot know that he would never be able to erase that out of his mind completely.

And Elliot would with pleasure go crazy for the blond man.

When he took a deep breath the scent of Tyrell once again filled his senses and it made his insides quiver in the most intense way.

He could feel Tyrell’s weight on top of him and hear his groans pressed against his ears as he tried to grind against Elliot as if he couldn’t possibly get close enough to him. As if skin against skin would never be enough.

He was getting so close.

He just needed a little more.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Tyrell would moan into his ear as he grinded into Elliot and touched him as passionately and as greedy as he wanted to. As he _needed_ to.

The praise accompanied with the image of Tyrell above him, claiming him, was all it took for Elliot to finally let go and feel his warm cum cover his entire hand.

As he felt his legs shake he slowly opened his eyes and was met with the most anticlimactic sight he could imagine.

There was no Tyrell on top of him and that was certainly just his own hand on his cock.

It was embarrassing really.

It didn’t make him feel proud that he thought about a man that didn’t want him as he touched himself, but he also knew that his own feelings couldn’t really be helped at this current moment. It was all hormones, and as far as he knew hormones were healthy.

He could still smell Tyrell on him and a tiny part of him could still feel the way Tyrell in his mind had touched him. Slowly and passionately. Doing whatever he could to make Elliot feel good.

Elliot yawned loudly as he thought about how weird it was.

Was this how people dealt with breakups? Touching yourself while smelling their perfumes? Thinking about them on a pretty much constant loop?

Could you even call this a breakup, though?

They were never together to begin with, were they?

With a groan he tore his t-shirt off from his body and wiped himself clean before completely collapsing onto his bed again.

Even with his somewhat agitated mood it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

***

For weeks the news were flooded with the so called “collapse of E-Corp” but even after the mass intake of news Elliot was still none the wiser. The company had gone bankrupt and everyone had theories, but no one had answers.

Elliot took a tiny sip of his coffee and put the newspaper down on the table in front of him.

It was too hot to focus on the tiny text anyway.

The weather had steadily been getting hotter and hotter for every week now and it had become impossible for him to wear his old hoodies at the moment. In a way he missed them. They felt nice and they were well-used over the years, and they had reminded him of home.

But this was his new home now apparently so he supposed that he would make due with thin black t-shirts and he’d also have to get used to using as much sunscreen as he possibly could to not irritate the skin too much.

For a moment he was blinded by the bright sunlight that was directed right at his face.

Maybe he should invest in some sunglasses as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing. It took him awhile to realize it was his own phone, because he hadn’t really used it during his stay in LA. His old phone had been thrown away the moment he had arrived at his sister’s and the very next day he had invested in a new one with a new number and a new contract.

It had been a good idea.

That way no one on E-Corp could reach him and they would never be able to put anything on him. Nothing at all. He was out of their reach.

Which is why the current ringing on his phone was confusing to him. The only person beside himself that had his number was Darlene and she would never call him if she was just in the next room, would she?

Would she?

The bright tiny screen on his phone said _unknown number_.

“Hello?” Elliot finally answered.

What’s the worst thing that could happen? A poor salesman? Someone who had accidentally called him?

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

“Elliot? Is that you?”

That voice…

Elliot knew that voice.

It didn’t matter if weeks of months or years would pass. He would always remember that voice and his stomach would always be filled to the brim with warmth whenever he heard it.

He would never escape this man. He should have known.

“Is it really you?” that husky and breathy voice asked back.

As if he didn’t already know.

Elliot probably swallowed loud enough for the man on the other line to hear him as he panicky looked around the room for any sign of this being a joke played on him.

This couldn’t possibly be right.

“Tyrell?” Elliot quietly asked.

“It really _is_ you,” the voice of the phone concluded before a thick laughter filled the line before going quiet again. “ _Bonsoir_ , Elliot.”

 


	6. View Source

It took a moment for Elliot to register the fact that the call had been disconnected. He just sat there by the table with his ear pressed against the phone in complete silence.

Did… Did Tyrell just call him?

Maybe he was imagining things.

It wouldn’t be too surprising. Without a doubt he had been under a lot of pressure lately, and with so many unanswered questions and feelings running high it really wouldn’t be that surprising that his mind took a toll.

He threw the phone down on the table and roughly dragged his hands down his own rugged face in hope that the rubbing would somehow eliminate the current stress that was building up in his head. It was like a ticking time bomb, really.

One day he might explode.

Deep down he knew that this wasn’t something his mind has conducted for him. He might be anxious and in love with this man, but he was not insane. At least not to that degree. That’s a whole other level of crazy.

People around him looked at him with a slightly worried look upon their face, as if they thought that he would snap. Maybe they thought he already had snapped. Maybe they were just incredibly curious about what had transpired just now. The truth was that Elliot quite didn’t know what had happened either, so he wouldn’t be able to answer them if they asked.

If his mind was not playing tricks on him, did it mean that Tyrell was on to him?

Did it mean that Tyrell had tracked him down and now knew where he was?

_Shit._

No, that would be ridiculous. Tyrell would have already gotten everything he could possibly want from Elliot. He had gotten the numbers and everything he had asked of him. There would be no reason for him to further have contact with Elliot, much less calling him in the middle of nowhere just to say hello.

Tyrell didn’t need him.

He didn’t need him anywhere near him or his precious past, and he sure as hell didn’t feel the same way for Elliot as Elliot did for him.

But that still didn’t answer the question.

What in the world could Tyrell possibly want from Elliot?

***

Darlene was drunk again.

She had told him, even invited him, to join her and her friends to the pub. Elliot had kindly declined, which he supposed was a given. She knew him well enough by now to know that he appreciated the effort, but he was not that type of person.

He never was.

And society couldn’t make him that way.

But then there was Darlene. Society hadn’t been kind to her kind, either. She was either too loud or too quiet. Too extroverted or too introverted. Too weak or too strong. The world couldn’t quite figure her out either, but she rolled with it. She worked with whatever she wanted to work with and she made friends along the way because of that, and the moment she felt like they didn’t quite get her she decided to shut them out as well.

This intelligent young woman with so many aspects of her personality that some people merely got to graze the surface on wasn’t supposed to be rolling on the floor laughing, but there she was.

Her denim shorts seemed way too big for her scrawny little figure, and her t-shirt had apparently been ripped apart down the chest so that her black sports bra underneath was in clear view even as she was rolling around.

The laughter sounded forced and she smelled heavily of alcohol. A smell that Elliot absolutely dreaded.

Darlene knew this. She knew that Elliot hated taking care of her drunk self and he hated holding her hair back when she puked and he absolutely hated the way alcohol smelled. It smelled sour and disgusting, and it made his skin crawl.

“Men are useless…” She finally said when she stopped rolling around.

Elliot bent down and tried to pick his sister up, but she slapped his hands away as fast as she could. Like a deer caught in headlights her eyes blew up and all Elliot could read on her expression was worry.

“What happened?” Elliot asked as he sat down in front of her.

“What do you think?” She asked and looked down on her shirt that was teared right open.

Obviously this day was going to come. The day where it finally blew up for Darlene and her piece of shit boyfriend that nobody liked anyway. Elliot could see in front of him how he would take advantage of the fact that she was drunk and when she told him no he would throw a fit. Because that was the mature thing to do.

She would then confront him about his cheating, which she already knew about because it was too obvious not to notice, and Darlene was not stupid and naïve. And then they would fight. Because that was the mature thing to do.

It still irked him that this man was even in his sister’s life to begin with.

“I thought he was fun,” Darlene answered him as if she could read his mind. “He seemed very… different. And he seemed like he could love me. Eventually.”

Eventually.

_Fuck eventually._

What people want is here and now, and if there’s no guarantee for it then don’t even bother with it. If there’s no certain answers that you’ll be loved then why even bother?

“Stop that,” Darlene said.

Her big eyes trying to bore holes into Elliot’s but her vision seemed shaky.

“Stop what?” Elliot asked.

“You give me that look a lot,” Darlene said and finally sat up with her back leaning against the wall. “You look so angry lately whenever the discussion of romance comes up and then you just look so sad. I don’t like it.”

Darlene sounded like a stubborn child when she talked, and looking at her now with her hair a mess and her red face mushed up Elliot couldn’t help but to think of her as a child.

“The person who made you feel like this isn’t worthy of your feelings and I hope you know that,” Darlene slurred while trying to tuck her shirt into her pants but failing miserably. “However… I must give cred to the woman that finally made you fall in love. I have been waiting for that day.”

Elliot stared at his drunk sister in silence.

It is said that drunk people are more honest, but he supposed that his sister’s patience ran out quite quickly with enough alcohol in the system. Not that she was known as the most patient person to begin with really, but alcohol sure didn’t help on that department, Elliot supposed.

After watching his sister miserably trying to piece together her ripped shirt he took off his worn out black hoodie and gave it to her. The thin gray t-shirt he was wearing underneath was enough for him in this heat anyways.

She thankfully accepted it and sloppily tried to put it on, but somewhat failing so in the end she decided to just drape it over her shoulders like a cape.

“Thinking about it, I can’t really picture a woman like that,” Darlene said while staring up at the ceiling with a calm expression on her pale face. “A woman that is so capable of pulling you in and then not keeping you. What kind of a bullshit is that? Man… she must have been some woman.”

“It’s not like that,” Elliot finally managed to say to his sister.

He figured that having this conversation with a drunken Darlene might be as good as any other time. You just have to say what you have to say and be prepared for whatever response you might get.

“It’s really not like that at all,” Elliot continued before meeting his sister’s blue eyes again. “He didn’t see me as anything other than someone that could help him out, which I did. I think? I’m not sure about that part yet.”

Darlene silently looked at him. Her eyes did not look surprised or judgmental, which was very reliving and not what he had been expecting at all.

“The point is…” Elliot tried to backtrack when he noticed it was safe for him to continue. “The point is that I don’t need to think about my feelings for him anymore. I’ve done everything I should and I don’t want to involve myself anymore with him and his life.”

“That’s where the lie comes in again,” Darlene said with a somewhat crooked smile on her lips. “We both know that’s not true.”

Elliot hated that Darlene had to be right, even when she was drunk.

***

Halloween was quite the commercial thing in Los Angeles.

Not that New York was completely empty and dull during October. Elliot could remember reading about the clubs downtown that really went all out during Halloween. There would be haunted houses as well, and children going trick or treating.

The children mostly stayed away from Elliot’s part of town, though.

Which he supposed was logical. Responsible parents don’t let their children wander into those streets.

Los Angeles was another story entirely, though.

The streets were cluttered with ornaments. Everything from skeletons being put out on benches and carved pumpkins around every corner Elliot could find, to big posters announcing that this Halloween was going to be the best one yet because a club had decided to lower the price on their drinks.

If that was all it took for people to consider a specific holiday “the best” they would probably be disappointed, because even if the price for beer was cheaper you would consume so much more, and in the end you’d probably end up paying the same amount as before. Just more. And in the end you’d wake up with the sour taste of hangover the next morning.

Elliot did enjoy seeing the decór, though.

Not only the ones the city and store provided, but his neighbors seemed to be very fond of Halloween as well. Their porch had been completely littered this morning with fake dust and cobweb and glowing skeletons that moved as soon as you were a couple of steps away from the front door.

That would scare the kids. Without a doubt.

Darlene had mentioned that she wanted to at least carve a pumpkin this year, and he supposed he could be a good brother and do that to cheer her up a little. But if he knew his sister well enough she would probably just end up going to a club instead. Maybe to see her ex or find new people to have fun with.

Either way, that pumpkin was never going to happen.

Elliot took a deep breath of the crisp fresh air and let the smell of fallen leaves and chimney smoke fill his lungs. As he listened closely he could even hear the birds chirping somewhere not that far from him.

It was weird to be in Los Angeles during autumn in Elliot’s opinion. The overall heat was there, and the sun was still trying to put color on his skin, but the leaves had started to change color, and overall there was another air surrounding his neighborhood that he couldn’t quite explain.

He didn’t miss the autumn in New York, though. Not even a little bit.

It had been cold, gray and rainy almost every single fall, so with certainty he could say that it was not something he wanted to go back to.

Everything here was new. And, for the most part, very exciting.

Hell, he was even looking forward to try the pumpkin spiced lattes from Starbucks that his sister talked about so often. It couldn’t taste too bad if she really enjoyed it as much as she claimed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing, and a very familiar feeling of dread settled like heavy stones in his stomach.

He had barely even touched his phone since Tyrell’s phone call. A part of him knew that it would have been easy for him to just to get rid of the phone and just forget this ever happened. The other part of him however, the biggest part, knew that he wasn’t capable of doing that. Elliot really wanted to know what Tyrell wanted from him.

And Elliot knew that he would he allow that man to use him however he wanted.

For short moment he stared at the screen with the ‘unknown number’ tag flashing by. It wasn’t unknown, though.

Elliot knew it was Tyrell.

It couldn’t be anyone else and he didn’t want it to be anyone else other than Tyrell on the other side of that call.

Without wasting another second contemplating what he should do and wanted to do, he dropped the phone onto the pavement and watched it shatter into pieces before he crushed it with his worn-out black and white converse.

***

The 31:st of October was indeed the day where hell broke loose in town, which was exactly what Elliot had expected.

Wherever he went that day was filled to the brim with children dressed up as something very different than their normal attire and adults dressing up a tad bit more risky than usual.

The adults in particular seemed to be very fond of latex cats for some reason.

It didn’t make much sense to Elliot, but he figured that it was a nifty idea to join the children and tried to smile as much as he could whenever he met someone’s eyes.

But as it turns out, smiling was not something Elliot was good at.

His face seemed too stiff for it to look natural, and quite frankly he wouldn’t have wanted to smile back at himself if he ever got the chance.

“That one looks really good,” he heard Darlene say somewhere behind him.

They were currently walking around looking at the small stands with different kinds of treats and trinkets that you could buy for a small amount of money and use for a day and then store away until next year.

So far he had seen candied apples dipped in lime-green chocolate as if to make them look poisonous and small cups shaped into skulls and severed heads in all kinds of colors and styles. It was a little alarming to see small children sipping out of a bloodied head of a troll that looked like it had been brutally separated from his body while the adults were laughing and taking photos of it.

Some of it looked pretty fucking realistic.

Not that Elliot would really know what a severed head looked like.

He turned around to see Darlene checking out some small orange cakes that according to the sign hanging above the stall was supposed to be pumpkin pies. Elliot had never really seen that many pies before, and most certainly had never seen pumpkin pies so he really didn’t know what they were supposed to look like.

Pies were not supposed to look that orange, though.

Before he could voice his concerns about the colors and the overall look of the treat, Darlene had already purchased one and she looked positively stoked about it as she turned around and showed him the bag containing the purchase.

He supposed that he could survive eating it if he really had to. But he would be lying if he said he was looking forward to it.

Darlene looked absolutely delighted, though. She had even put on some makeup for the day, which was not something she often did.

Not that she was unattractive by any means, or that makeup somehow made everyone attractive now when Elliot thought about it.

But you could tell when Darlene put a little more effort into the way she looked, and that in turn was a way for her to show how she felt as well. The more she got “dolled up”, the better she felt and the happier she would be for the rest of the day.

A happy Darlene meant less awkward talks and weird name-calling, which he could live without. Being called a dickhead at work by his own sister was not something he was fond of, or knew how to respond to. Usually he would just stare at her until she went away, and by the end she’d say sorry by not actually saying sorry. Usually she’d cook or clean and apologize with gestures rather than words, which worked in the long run.

Elliot was happy with what he got, when he got it.

He might not pay too much attention to what people did for him or even to him, but he knew his sister well enough to know that he should appreciate her small bouts of affection.

It was her way of making sure that he knew that he was liked by her.

It was about as cute as someone as Darlene could get.

Elliot was completely enveloped in the feeling of gratitude to his sister and her past deeds as he continued on his merry way through the stands, feeling the smell of coffee filling up his senses along with other spices he couldn’t quite place.

For just a moment his eyes traveled to one of the stands to the side. He didn’t know why, or how, because the stand was nothing special. There were some spices hanging to dry, along with bouquets with orange roses that he supposed could be a gift to give to someone special.

The moment he thought about flowers and perhaps buying something fun for Darlene was the exact moment his eyes met with the bluest eyes that still reminded him of forget me not flowers and newly bloomed bluebells.

Tyrell.

_Shit._

He was about to say something, anything, but in the matter of seconds that familiar face was gone again.

It could have been a dream.

Maybe the lack of sleep and thinking about Tyrell’s missed call so much had done something to his mind that could make him look slightly insane if he explained it to a doctor. But it wouldn’t be too far a stretch, right?

Right?

Also, why the fuck would Tyrell go all the way to LA to find him? It didn’t seem like something he would do. He already had everything that Elliot had given him, and he hadn’t asked for anything more.

_Shit._

He fucking knew this was reality. It’s ridiculous that he was even trying to fool himself.

Without wasting another minute he took off towards the small park located right behind the stall where he figured the person with the blue eyes that looked just like Tyrell’s had gone. Just vanishing into the darkness.

“Where are you going?” He heard Darlene yell behind him, probably confused as to why he suddenly took off.

He didn’t have time to explain, though. This was important.

To him, at least.

He almost ran straight into a tree but managed to avoid it just in time. Everything had gotten so incredibly dark that even the roots on the ground were harder to pick up on. Thankfully he had been in this tiny park enough times to know it more or less without daylight, he just needed to avoid the roots and find the path.

And find Tyrell.

Hopefully?

Truth to be told he didn’t quite know how he felt about this whole situation. A part of him was so angry he felt his blood boiling underneath his skin and his pulse beating rapidly enough that he was sure people from the stands could hear it, but another part of him was curious.

Curious to see if he was actually right and that it was Tyrell he just saw. Curious as to what Tyrell could possibly want from him.

Another part of him, a much bigger part than the rest of them, desperately wanted to see Tyrell again. The longing after him had grown so much more intense than he could have possibly imagined, and he could fool himself for a moment that if he could just see his face and hear his voice again he would be content for the rest of his life.

But that would be a lie.

But a lie he could live with, nonetheless.

The park seemed hopelessly empty. The streetlights shone light on the path in front of him, and he could see the outline of benches and rosebushes that were decorated in the same manner as the rest of the town. Carved pumpkins and heavy cobwebs decorated the benches and the bushes, and from the biggest tree there was a skeleton just hanging down as if he had been hung to death and just been left there.

Obviously plastic, but the effect was in full-force in the darkness.

There wasn’t even a soul around as far as he could see.

He stopped walking and stood there for a minute and contemplated his life choices. He had seen blue eyes and run after them like the maniac he was. He was now out of breath and out of luck, and there was no Tyrell to be found. No one was there.

It should be a sign.

“You simply couldn’t stay away, could you?”

The voice wasn’t necessarily filled with malice, but it was without a doubt sounding like it was teasing him. Perhaps even sounded a bit surprised.

He was about to turn around when he felt the taller body pressed against his back. As close as he could possibly get with clothes still on and all Elliot could feel was warmth. Familiar and wonderful warmth.

Elliot stayed silent.

Afraid that if he were to speak he would come across as angry and hurt, and afraid that Tyrell would run away from him again. It all seemed so incredibly fleeting.

“You know…” Tyrell started and his familiar soft hand stroked his throat in a somewhat possessive and dominant manner. “It wasn’t very nice of you to disappear like that. That was not what I had asked you to do.”

Tyrell's all familiar scent was filling Elliot’s nostrils and it made him relax enough to almost drop his guard completely, but he was still aware enough to feel that Tyrell was pressing his hand against his throat.

Not hard enough to actually cause any damage, but enough to let Elliot know that he meant business.

He could strangle him.

Elliot was aware of that.

He was aware from the first moment that he and Tyrell had spoken that this man could potentially be dangerous, and if he really wanted to kill him he most certainly was capable of doing so. He could kill anyone if he wanted to.

“I gave you what you asked for before I disappeared, though,” Elliot defended. “You had all the information you wanted before I left and I even gave you access to private emails between the bank and Philip Price. What more could you possibly want from me?”

He knew he sounded harsh, and if Tyrell was listening well enough he could probably hear the sadness etched into his voice as well. Elliot deserved to be upset, though. He deserved to feel like he had the upper hand right now and he didn’t deserve to be asked more of.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tyrell asked.

His voice was low and his breath was tickling Elliot’s neck in the most intimate way. His pulse was racing and for a moment all time stood still, and there was no park around them anymore. Just darkness and warm autumn air.

“How did you find me?” Elliot finally asked.

Tyrell’s chuckle against his neck made goosebumps. Elliot almost wanted to slap him away from his neck and run back to Darlene that was probably worried sick right about now, but he also cherished how intimate Tyrell was with him right now.

It was almost too hot for him to handle.

“Remember what I told you about money being able to get you everything you could ever want?” Tyrell explained as he stroked both of Elliot’s arms with his warm and soft hands. “In all honesty it wasn’t that hard. I got contracts all over the world now so you should know that you can’t possibly ever run away from me.”

Elliot swallowed and he didn’t realize how dry his throat was until then. It almost felt like sandpaper, and it hurt a little. Not enough to cause him grief, but enough to know that this wasn’t a dream. This was reality.

Elliot finally managed to release himself from Tyrell's possessive hands and turn around to finally look the man straight in the eyes.

Tyrell hadn’t changed much since they last saw each other. He looked just as pale and perfect as Elliot remembered him. He had gained a little more muscle though since last that Elliot could clearly see tucked underneath the black shirt with white pencil stripes. It wasn’t all that much of a difference, but enough for Elliot to notice.

His slender legs were still in the same old black pants that almost seemed to disappear in the dark park right now, but the streetlamp provided with enough light to illuminate Tyrell.

He was actually there. Right in front of him.

With a wicked smile on his lips. As if he was anticipating Elliot’s next words or next move.

“I wasn’t really hiding from you,” Elliot explained with a calm voice. “I didn’t think you would look for me.”

For the first time since Elliot could remember Tyrell looked shocked. His blue clear eyes opened up even more and his lips went from that smile of his to a thin line in the matter of seconds.

“Why would I not look for you?” Tyrell asked confusedly. “I think it’s pretty obvious that we… had something.”

“And what is that?” Elliot asked.

“Look… It’s quite obvious that we want each other and that night was proof of that,” Tyrell said as if it was most obvious thing in the world. “Why are you trying to fight that? Is it that you don’t feel the same? Did I misread it or go too far?”

“You make it sound like you didn’t fuck me in order to make me give into you and give up all the access I had to the company and Price,” Elliot said becoming slightly more frustrated.

How fucking dared Tyrell come here and act like he was heartbroken? How fucking dared he act like he wasn’t the soul reason why Elliot had left New York to begin with? How fucking dared he?

“I didn’t fuck you to do anything,” Tyrell stated calmly. “I made love to you because I wanted to be as intimate with you as I could.”

“You know… I could almost believe that if it wasn’t for your family,” Elliot said still boiling over the fact that Tyrell was starting to make him feel guilty for his own shitty behavior and actions.

It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

The moment he had uttered the word _family_ Tyrell seemed to snap out of whatever thinking process he was in. Elliot couldn’t read any emotions on his face at that moment, but he could almost feel the frustration trickling against his skin.

“Don’t tell me that this is all about some petty jealously?” Tyrell snarled while crossing his arms in an almost nonchalant manner that managed to frustrate Elliot even further.

He was fuming now.

Elliot ran up against Tyrell and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled Tyrell's face down as close to his own as he could.

“Of course I’m fucking jealous, you ass,” Elliot almost yelled straight in his pretty face. “Of course I’m angry about the fact that you fucked me for the sake of getting revenge on a dickhead that destroyed your family. Of course I’m jealous that you want revenge for their sake when…”

Elliot managed to stop himself before he went too far.

He didn’t need to say all of that. Tyrell didn’t need to know everything that was going on his head. It was all getting too close for comfort and too real for him to handle.

He let go of the collar and stepped away a little. Not all the way back, but enough to show that he needed to calm down.

“When?” Tyrell asked as if he wanted Elliot to continue what he was saying without even reacting to the fact that Elliot had been right there in his face. “When what? Feel free to explain this whole ordeal to me.”

Elliot gulped loudly when he looked into Tyrell’s eyes again. He knew that there was no possible way for him to escape this. This might be his fate for all that he knew, but there was no way he was getting out of this alive.

His heart was on the line.

He already felt exposed enough as it was, but the more Tyrell’s hauntingly blue eyes stared into him the more valuable he became. It was like that icy stare of blue eyes peeled away every layer of skin and muscle tissue he had.

“… when you could have had me,” Elliot confessed. “You could have had me instead. Right then and there, all you would have needed to do was to tell me that you wanted me and you could have had me.”

The air felt heavy after that confession.

It wasn’t like Elliot had ever confessed his feelings to people before. He couldn’t even recall a moment where he even spoke that much about how he was feeling, rather than reflecting on what could have become.

This was the first time.

He didn’t know what he was expecting from Tyrell at this moment. Maybe Tyrell would tell him to fuck off finally and would disappear forever, or maybe he would just be confused and still not understand the amount of pain Elliot was in right now.

But he didn’t expect Tyrell to smile at him.

Not one of those evil and cunning smiles he would give when he was being sarcastic or down-right mean. This was like the smile he had given him when they were alone in his apartment. Before Elliot knew anything about his past.

It warmed Elliot’s heart right up.

“You make it sound like I can’t love you all,” Tyrell said calmly. “You need to understand, my family is very important to me. The revenge for them was very crucial and I have done everything I possibly could to at least satisfy that part of me. You on the other hand… You’re nothing like them, but I adore you all the same.”

Elliot stared at the man before him.

None of this could possibly be true.

The man in that apartment that so mindlessly had asked him to help him get revenge was not this man in front of him now. This man was smiling at him and telling him that he adored him.

“It’s not a competition,” Tyrell added.

“But it is,” Elliot shot back. “And I’ve already lost. You mourn their deaths enough to dedicate your whole life to get revenge on the person who killed them and you fill your apartment with picture and trinkets that will remind you of them. How could I possibly fit into that mess?”

Elliot was so near tears he could almost taste them.

“That is true,” Tyrell stated. “I dedicated most of my adult years thinking and dreaming about them and wanting some kind of justice for them. Hell, I dedicated almost a decade loving them even if they weren’t there. Why can’t I dedicate the rest of my life loving you instead?”

Elliot choked on air.

Did Tyrell just say that he loved him?

_Shit._

Is that even possible?

“Don’t look so shocked, Elliot,” Tyrell tried telling him, “I think it’s quite obvious by now.”

Tyrell was right in front of him again. His smell, his warmth, his everything was enveloping Elliot and it made his palms sweaty and knees weak. That was the power that Tyrell had over him, even when Elliot wanted to be mad at him.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t make this clear enough for you before,” Tyrell explained as he stroked Elliot’s cheek in the most affectionate manner. “I’m damaged. When my family died I was so upset with the world for what they had done that I might be completely broken in some aspects. I might be too damaged for many people.”

Elliot almost laughed at that.  The irony of it all.

“But I do know that I’m not too damaged for you,” Tyrell said still stroking him and leaning as close to him as he possibly could. “I know that you can handle me and that once you know how much you mean to me you’ll never want to leave me. I can feel it.”

Tyrell spoke with such passion that Elliot almost wanted to step away, but at the same time he knew that this was Tyrell actually expressing his feelings. Something that this man didn’t do that very often. Something he had a rough time with.

Elliot cherished this, more than he could possibly ever admit.

His lips were close enough to be lingering on Elliot’s, but not quite pressing against him. If Elliot were to just move a little, just a tiny little bit, he would be kissing Tyrell. That was something he really craved right now.

“I love you,” Tyrell finally said in a hushed whisper that felt like soft clouds of fresh air against Elliot’s skin. “I love you so much.”

That was all Elliot needed to pull Tyrell’s face even closer and kiss him as hard as he could. He didn’t want a gentle peck on the lips right now. He didn’t want that innocent little tease of a kiss. He wanted it hard, and Tyrell was all on board.

His lips were hot and passionate and demanding, and Elliot never wanted it to stop. Not even when the fluttering of the butterflies in his stomach became so violent that he almost felt a little sick.

It wasn’t until Tyrell groaned into his mouth that Elliot realized that his hands had traveled down his body and stoked his stomach through the thin black fabric he was wearing. Elliot almost laughed at the fact that he was acting like this, but he supposed that was exactly what Tyrell did to him.

“I love you too,” Elliot whispered back before pulling him down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Sorry for the delay for this... it's been a very hectic month for me. Not only on a personal level, but also my family is going trough some rough patches right now. But alas, the chapter is up and I wanted to have a little Halloween-theme going so... this is what I ended up with!
> 
> Have a good one!
> 
> http://ask.fm/YandereMarty  
> http://yanderemarty.tumblr.com/


	7. Command Language

Elliot slowly opened his eyes as the sunrise made the sky too bright for his eyelids to stay closed. The sky outside the window of the hotel that Tyrell had checked them into last night was still that golden color that both warmed Elliot up and made him a little anxious.

He didn’t quite want to start this day yet.

He would much rather stay in bed with his eyes closed.    

Tyrell was still sound asleep right next to him. His eyes closed and turned his direction. The warmth of the other man’s body was still as overwhelmingly satisfying as Elliot remembered it had been last night when he had hugged and kissed him for the last time before following Tyrell to the hotel.

Not asking any questions or demanding any type of explanations.

How stupid of him. _Really._

Elliot groaned before turning his body and directing his gaze to the white ceiling above him.

It was a modest hotel room. Nothing that Elliot would ever imagine Tyrell sleeping in. Small soft beds and worn out wallpapers with vintage flowers. At some corners the wallpapers were slowly turning yellow and falling off. Also there was this heavy sweet perfume scent that was so thick in the air that when Elliot first arrived to the room his nose scrunched up a little, but he had gotten used to it now. 

“Are you already awake?” Tyrell asked.

His voice was dark and hoarse, just like Elliot would imagine he sounded every morning when he woke up tired. He didn’t get to enjoy that sound last time.

His stomach turned at the thought about that time.

He shouldn’t think about it. He should just _let it go._ If only it were that easy.

“It seems like it,” was all Elliot managed to say as a response.

The dismissal in his voice was about as heavy as the rose perfume in the room.

If Tyrell noticed, he ignored it and instead just put his arm over Elliot’s chest and pulled him as close to himself as he could.

There was something very intimate about being this close to the other man. Just mere millimeters apart, and Tyrell’s incredibly warm naked chest almost burned through the first layer of Elliot’s cold skin.

He had never known his body was cold until the first time Tyrell had touched him in an intimate manner. Overall Tyrell managed to make his body warm up a tiny bit just by his mere presence, but the first time they touched and he truly felt the way his body shivered at Tyrell’s warmth was the moment he realized just how different they were in that aspect.

Warm. So incredibly warm.

Elliot almost wanted to snuggle back into the body behind him and bury himself in the blanket that was Tyrell’s body, but he didn’t.

That would be too stupid and too silly of him.

Now when he truly reflected on his behavior of last night he realized that many things had gone very wrong. Very wrong. But at the moment it had felt very right.

“If you were thinking any harder your brain would explode,” Tyrell said while yawning and stretching his lithe body behind him like a content cat. “You’ll get wrinkles if you do it long enough.”

Elliot should be surprised over the fact that Tyrell couldn’t read this situation or that he was blatantly ignoring the situation that they had created for themselves.

Should be.

He wasn’t.

Elliot threw himself out of the bed and pulled the sheets around his hips.

“Where are you going?” Tyrell asked with a hint of excitement.

Elliot would be lying if he didn’t like the thought of Tyrell looking at him right now. Half naked and so ready to give Elliot whatever he could physically want. Elliot knew that already. He was so perfectly aware of the fact that he just had to ask for Tyrell to touch him and the other man would do so. Tyrell would be more than willing to please him physically in any way, shape or form Elliot could comprehend.

It was so close to the real thing, wasn’t it?

“Shower,” was all Elliot answered before exiting the room.

***

“So… you left me in the middle of the night for some random dude?” was all Darlene asked when Elliot tried to explain to her over the phone what had happened the night before.

“I wouldn’t put it like that,” Elliot tried to explain but all the while his cheeks were burning a little.

If it was because of embarrassment or shame he didn’t quite know.

Perhaps both. Maybe something else entirely.

“But that is what you did, isn’t it?” Darlene shot right back.

She didn’t sound angry or accusing. Simply stating the fact. Which was not something that Darlene did very often, and Elliot didn’t know if he should be thankful or suspicious. Maybe a healthy dose of both?

“Yes,” Elliot finally admitted after a moment of heavy silence.

“Nice one, dickhead,” Darlene said with a hint of playfulness to her voice.

He could see her smug face in front of him. Her lips turned up into that half smile and her eyes sparkling in that mischievous way that would make it seem like she was up to no good.

“I’m not a dickhead,” Elliot protested.

Just in love.

But he couldn’t say that, could he?

Even if Darlene was the only person in his life that even knew about Tyrell and his very complex situation with the man it would be very different to tell her about his love for this man. This very complex and confusing love.

It would be too much for him to handle.

Especially when he knew that this was temporary.

***

There was a sick sense of satisfaction when Elliot returned to the bedroom only to find that Tyrell had been waiting for him exactly where he left him. As if he was expecting Elliot to join him again after his shower and phone call to his sister.

Something about watching the naked man in bed just lying there with the tacky red sheet wrapped low around his hips and looking at the ceiling as if he was contemplating things made Elliot’s stomach turn in satisfaction. And maybe also the scene in front of him turned him on a little as well.

It felt like Tyrell was waiting for Elliot to make the next move.

To say or do anything, and he was expecting anything at this moment.

Maybe a quick lay, maybe some more yelling, maybe a real fight… it could be anything at this moment. Not even Elliot knew exactly what he wanted to do. He just knew that this wasn’t right.

It wasn’t for him.

Tyrell wasn’t for him.

No matter how much Elliot wanted this man, this couldn’t possibly work.

And the mere thought about that made Elliot’s head spin.

How was it possible to adore someone this much and at the same time know that he couldn’t spend the rest of his life with him? How was it possible to adore someone as complex as Tyrell to begin with?

How?

Elliot rubbed his own temples while letting out a frustrated sigh.

This was getting all kinds of ridiculous.

Tyrell turned to look at Elliot, his blue-gray eyes looking at him as if he was studying him. It still felt like he was waiting for Elliot to do or say something. Anything.

But Elliot knew that the things he wanted to say he could never take back once they left his lips, so he would much rather keep his mouth shut.

He might be an idiot, but he was not that much of an idiot.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Tyrell said with a soft sleepy chuckle leaving his full lips.

Even the sound of that sleepy chuckle did nothing to calm Elliot’s inner turmoil of thoughts and feelings, but it still did something to him. Warmed him up and made him blush like some kind of virginal child, which was not something he was proud of. Feelings did weird things to people he supposed.

Wondrous and weird things.

“Nothing,” was all Elliot managed to muster as an answer while staring at the man in bed with his tired and big eyes. “I’m thinking about nothing.”

“That’s a lie,” Tyrell said with a somewhat disappointed sigh. “You’re probably thinking many things. Too many things. Let me guess… why is Tyrell here? What can Tyrell want with me? Where has he been? What happened to E Corp? I get a feeling those are just a few of the questions that you’re thinking about right now.”

Tyrell sounded like a stereotypical disappointed mother in one of those cheesy sitcoms that Darlene watched when they were younger. The fathers would seldom have any involvement whatsoever when the children had done anything wrong in those shows, but the mother would always say that they were never mad at them, just disappointed, and quite frankly it would be just as effective as being angry and scolding.

Elliot did not want to be treated as a child, though.

He wasn’t a child so there was no reason for Tyrell to act all high and mighty.

“I have many things to tell you, Elliot,” Tyrell said while staring out the window with a slightly secretive smile on his lips. “I have even more things to show you, though.”

Elliot was just about to ask Tyrell what he meant by that, but Tyrell threw himself out of bed before he could even react. The sheet still tied around his hips in a tantalizing way.

It should be impossible to be turned on by a man you really didn’t know were good for you or not, but Elliot could help but to let his eyes fall on the bare skin in front of him.

He would never get used to what Tyrell's slender yet muscular frame did to him. It was like the moment he showed a little bit of skin Elliot’s body would want to react the same way it did that night in Tyrell’s apartment.

“Get dressed,” Tyrell ordered him while he tried to locate his own clothes.

“Why?” Elliot asked as he tried to find his sweater that was the only thing he didn’t already have on.

“As I said…” Tyrell stated with another cheeky smile on his lips but eyes that refused to look at Elliot. “I have things to show you, but I don’t have all the time in the world.”

***

Tyrell had hailed a cab the moment they had payed the receptionist by the desk for their room over the night. The old woman with dark pink lips and wrinkled skin had looked at both men for a moment before giving them a sweet smile. Or trying to. It came out looking quite crooked in Elliot’s eyes.

Supposedly she figured what kind of relationship they had (whatever kind of relationship it was). More than friends, not quite lovers?

It was a little embarrassing that other people knew about their relationship. Or thought they knew. They couldn’t possibly know exactly what was going in, because Elliot didn’t either.

Whatever they thought would be wrong, or at least not 100 % correct. That much was clear for now.

Elliot had been so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice that he was already in the car and they were moving fast. The world outside of the car was all blurry, but Elliot could still make out some of the houses and nature.

Admittingly, he had no idea where he was.

Quite frankly he wasn’t worried either.

He might not be entirely sure where he had Tyrell, or what kind of future they would have together, if there even was a future to begin with, but he still trusted him.

Maybe that was exactly what love was?

***

Elliot didn’t raise an eyebrow when Tyrell payed the cabdriver with a whole bundle of dollars and asked him to forget that he had seen either one of the men here today, and he was even less surprised when the driver simply took the money with a giant smile and waved before driving off.

People could be willing to do anything just for a little cash. Heck, this guy would probably play along like he had seen nothing if Elliot’s body ended up at the morgue tomorrow. That was not Elliot being cynical. That was Elliot being very realistic about the fact the world ran on money. Money and power.

That’s how he ended up in this mess to begin with after all.

Fucking money.

It felt like the world was one entire big sham now when Elliot thought about it. People always tried to paint out this cute little picture of how world peace and love could conquer everything, but that couldn’t be more far from the truth.

The real truth is that without money, and power, you are worthless.

People don’t care about the underdogs. 

When Elliot came back to real world again after burying himself in his many thoughts about how society and money seemed to fuck everyone over, he noticed that Tyrell was staring at him again.

The same way he usually did. With an open expression and blue eyes that could freeze hell over, but all it seemed to do was warm Elliot’s stomach up in the most embarrassing fashion.

He wasn’t proud over the fact that this man had such a hold on him. On his heart, soul and loyalty.

“I’m going to show you something very special,” Tyrell said with a tug on his lips. “Very special indeed.”

Elliot’s mouth felt incredibly dry as he watched Tyrell’s eyes going from that electrifying and exciting pale blue color into that stone-cold look that Elliot still remembered oh so well from that morning in the apartment.

Shit.

There was no way this was going to end well for him.

Absolutely no way.

The driver had taken them to right outside a dark and windowless building in the middle of nowhere. At least that’s what it looked like. 

If Elliot didn’t know any better he would have been certain that he was in a desert located somewhere in South Africa. But that would be silly. Sort of. Right?

Shit, he actually had no idea where he was right now.

“You look very frightened,” Tyrell said without even looking at him.

“I’m currently in the middle of nowhere with a man that I tried to run away from for a month,” Elliot said as he followed Tyrell to the door of the building. “There is nothing about this situation that shouldn’t feel frightening.”

The building didn’t look anything like a homey house, nor did it look like it belonged to a corporation of any kind. It looked like an abandoned prison that hadn’t been used for years. Elliot could almost taste how nervous he was on his tongue.

“Are you scared of me, Elliot?” Tyrell asked as he unlocked the heavy dark door in front of them that would allow them to enter the cavernous building, still not meeting Elliot’s eyes.

Was Elliot afraid of this man?

That was a good question actually.

He wasn’t scared of Tyrell as a person. He knew that he was unpredictable and goal oriented and when people crossed him he would bend himself in half to get revenge, but afraid of him? Not in particular.

He knew that he would never do anything to cross Tyrell that way. He was not capable of making this man angry enough on him to get revenge on him. Elliot adored him too much for that.

Tyrell knew that all too well by now as well.

But what Elliot was scared of was the impact Tyrell had on him. The way he made him feel, the way he made him do things he wouldn’t (shouldn’t) normally do.

Holy shit, this man even made him break the law.

And yet, it seemed like Tyrell just didn’t see him. Didn’t want him. Whatever it was it was certain that things would not go the way Elliot wanted them to go. Just like they usually did with Tyrell involved.

“Not really,” Elliot answered while Tyrell shut the heavy dark door behind them.

“Maybe you should be,” Tyrell said with a small chuckle. “But I can assure you that I’m going to show you something great. You won’t believe your eyes!”

That’s the first time that day that Elliot had seen this man light up with pure excitement, and even if it was almost too dark to see anything in this building, Elliot could still see those pearly white teeth that Tyrell had.

Before Elliot had any chance to try to see anything in the dark, Tyrell found the light switch and a little weak lamp started to glow from the ceiling. It was flickering, barely there, but it did make the room slightly lighter.

The building was just a room. A big room, but just a room nonetheless.

The floor was made of wood and the room was messy. Sheets and clothes all over the place, as well as empty food plates and flies circling around the leftovers. There was even a mattress in the corner of the room. A messy and dirty mattress, but a mattress nonetheless.

Did somebody live here?

Is this where Tyrell had been the whole time?

“Hello?” an exhausted voice asked. “Is there anybody there?”

The voice sounded very familiar. Exhausted and ragged from being sleep deprived and maybe even scared, but familiar.

“It’s just me, Philip,” was all Tyrell answered. “I brought a friend with me.”

That’s the moment Elliot saw the figure sitting on a chair in another corner of the room. The figure, Philip, had a bag or some kind of dark cloth over his eyes and he was bound to the chair in an inhumane fashion.

This man, Philip Price, that Elliot still remembered as his boss from E Corp was dressed in the same gray suit that Elliot had seen him wear in the office, but he looked nothing like the clean and polished version he had encountered before. He looked rugged and his beard and hair could use some trimming, his suit was barley being held together by destroyed seams and his knees were bloody and it looked painful even from a distance.

He looked like he been through hell and back.

The room wasn’t as big as it had looked on the outside, but it was spacious enough to be someone’s home he supposed. Or, as in this case, to hold someone captive.

Panic settled in Elliot’s stomach and adrenaline was kicking in like never before.

“Told you it was something special,” Tyrell said with one of the most wicked smiles Elliot had ever seen. On anyone.

“What have you done?” Elliot asked as he tried to cover his shaking by putting is hands back into the pockets of hoodie. “Did… have you actually kidnapped Philip?”

“Not really the reaction I was looking for,” Tyrell said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

“How long has he been here?” Elliot asked with a slightly louder voice. “How long have you kept him here? Is he hurt? What are going to do to him?”

The questions just kept pouring out but the more he asked the more he saw that Tyrell just seemed to drift away in his thoughts, or fantasies, and didn’t seem at all interested in answering any of the questions that Elliot were asking.

“I see that you’re not excited about this,” Tyrell said as he moved closer to Philip’s sitting form.

“Why in the world would this be exciting?” Elliot asked, getting more and more angry every passing moment. “The only people that would get excited over this are insane people, Tyrell.”

Tyrell seemed to dislike the use of the word _insane_.

Maybe because in his mind this was justifiable, which would in his own world make him sane, but for any outsider this was just pure madness.

“What are you planning on doing to him?” Elliot asked in a hushed voice, scared that he might scare Philip, who currently couldn’t see anything but only hear the rather loud argument being had almost right in front of him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tyrell asked as he grabbed a hold on Philip’s face and looked straight into Elliot’s eyes. “I’m going to kill him.”

Tyrell had gone absolutely mad.

That much was clear to Elliot now.

“There is something very wrong with you,” Elliot finally said. “There must be something very wrong with you if you think that this is right. You’re mad if you think you can get away with this.”

Tyrell looked at him with his empty stare again after he let go of Philip’s face, a man that seemed very calm and collected for just being told that he was going to die.

Maybe he expected it, though.

“You seem shocked by all of this,” Tyrell said. “Even Philip knows his fate and he’s accepted it. Hell, he even begged me to end his life when he found out that all of his money was gone. He has nothing to live for anymore, and he certainly can’t hide behind anything. All the things he has done will come pouring out of the closet any minute now, and he doesn’t want to be around for any of that. Ain’t that so, Philip?”

Philip made a sound of agreement behind the dark cloth hanging over his face.

“There is a big difference between taking someone’s money and killing them, Tyrell,” Elliot said with a warning tone to his voice.

He wasn’t scared anymore now.

The whole situation was shocking, and he should be scared, but he wasn’t. He was furious. He was upset. Maybe a tad bit sad.

“Not when you’re a man like Philip Price, Elliot,” Tyrell said with a small chuckle as he crossed his arms over his striped shirt that had all sorts of wrinkles from laying on the bedroom floor yesterday. “You do realize that this man was involved with illegal prostitution and drugs, right? And let’s not forget the murders he has been involved with. This man is going to hell with or without our help.”

Elliot snapped at the use of the word _our_ in this situation.

He had already passed a line when he gave Tyrell all the codes and bank details that he wanted, and more for that matter, but he was not going further than that. He could go to jail for robbing someone wealthy, without a second thought, but murder… murder was another level of crazy.

And Elliot was not crazy.

Right?

Right.

“You’re really diluted if you think that I’m having any part of this,” Elliot said. “Stealing is one thing. I gave you that, and I did that for you. I’m not standing by as you kill someone.”

“And why is that?”

“Because that is something you can’t take back,” Elliot explained as he stood his ground and felt slightly proud that he had made Tyrell at least curious about his standpoint now. “When you kill him, you will be nothing better than those rich bastards you hate that did whatever they wanted and got away with it because of their money. I thought you had bigger aspirations than that.”

He knew that was a low blow, but it had a desired effect. The more Elliot talked the more Tyrell’s face started to crack. That mask of cold and porcelain perfection seemed to get stuck on every pointed word Elliot threw his way, and Elliot felt strangely powerful over the effect his words had on this man.

Maybe, just maybe, he actually had a hold on this man.

Maybe.

“That’s unfair,” Tyrell said quietly as he backed away from Philip. “You know I’m nothing like those guys.”

“Maybe you weren’t and maybe you aren’t,” Elliot answered. “But if you do this that’s what you’ll be.”

“But I need to do this,” Tyrell protested but for once this man looked very confused.

All the emotions he was feeling right now were as clear as day on his face and in his eyes, and Elliot had never seen anything more magical. Tyrell looked weak, exhausted and confused like never before. It was such a rare thing to see someone that polished and pristine like Tyrell lose his face.

It pleased Elliot.

Because it meant that he was getting through to him.

“No, you don’t,” Elliot said as he walked closer to Tyrell until he was just a couple of centimeters away from him. “You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“But… but he killed my family,” Tyrell said and slowly those blue greyish eyes were starting to form tears.

They were not falling down his cheeks or anything, but it showed a lot of sadness. And hurt. Feelings that he couldn’t quite cope with Elliot supposed.

“He killed them all and he got away with it,” Tyrell said with a wavering voice. “Why shouldn’t I kill him and get revenge? Don’t _they_ deserve that?”

“Do you really think that your family would want you to do this?” Elliot asked not moving a muscle away or towards Tyrell. “If you don’t do this we can still fix this. We can fix everything. But if you decide to go through with this…”

“What?” Tyrell interrupted with more tears gathering in his beautiful blue eyes. “If I do this what will you do?”

“I’ll leave you,” Elliot said. “I came with you willingly yesterday night because I do love you, but I won’t be in love with someone that is a murderer. I won’t be with someone that can’t let go of the past.”

“What do you mean?” Tyrell asked as a little tear slowly ran down his cheek.

“I can’t give you them back,” Elliot said. “I can’t give you your child and your wife back. But this won’t bring them back either. All it’ll do is bury yourself even more in this madness and sooner or later you won’t be able to fix yourself. I deserve more than someone like that, and you deserve something greater than this.”

That was the sad truth of everything.

Once Tyrell killed this man, the man who took his family from him, Elliot would know that he actually never could replace that hole in Tyrell’s life. Not that he really thought he ever could, he was not that naive, but a part of him had thought that maybe as time went on and the more they would grow to love each other the more Tyrell would stop comparing his future to the past.

And maybe then Elliot could finally let go of his own jealousy. The bitter taste of feeling that he could never quite be the person Tyrell wanted or needed.

Maybe that way they could actually be happy.

Tyrell covered his face with his hands and started to cry loudly into them, as if the world was falling apart right before his eyes. And to a certain degree it was. For Tyrell this was probably not an easy choice, because Elliot knew that even if he loved his wife and child he did love Elliot as well.

But that was the thing.

He couldn’t have them both.

Not now, not ever.

“Will you really leave me if I do this?” Tyrell asked while choking on his own tears.

“Yes,” Elliot said. “I want to be happy, and I can’t be that with someone that does crazy shit like this. I deserve to be happy and I deserve the best and most healthy version of you. This is not who I want in my life, and you know it, too.”

Tyrell nodded slowly, and tried to wipe his tears on his sweater but the fabric was too silky to catch anything.

“So you won’t kill me now?” Philip Price managed to ask after being quiet for a long time with a voice filled with mockery. “Should have known you’d be a coward the moment I saw you. Had no idea you were a pansy that liked men as well. What a fucking joke.”

Elliot wanted to smack the man in front of him.

He might have just saved his sorry ass for him to just anger Tyrell all over again and actually have him killed right on the spot instead. Calling him a coward and a pansy would surely be a weak spot as well for someone with Tyrell’s standards.

But Tyrell didn’t even seem bothered by it. Shockingly enough.

He gave Elliot a weak smile before he took off the cloth hanging in front of Philip’s eyes, and stroked Philip’s head in an almost kind gesture.

“Whatever you say, Philip,” Tyrell said quietly. “Whatever you say.”

***

Standing alone in a hotel room looking out the window seemed to be all Elliot was capable of doing these days. All these thoughts, all of these feelings, they almost seemed to overwhelm him in the most intimate ways.

Then again, he supposed that was what feelings should do.

The night sky outside was dark and almost seemed cold, but he knew that the moment he would step out on the balcony he would be warm and sweaty all over again, even if he was only wearing his bathrobe.

LA weather at its finest. Hot, sweaty and just way too much for him to handle.

He was a little disappointed that he had missed the sundown, though.

All of a sudden he felt two warm arms around his almost naked frame that squeezed him as hard as they possibly could, and a sharp jaw pressed against his shoulder in the most intimate of ways.

“What are you thinking about?” Tyrell almost whispered into his skin.

“Everything,” Elliot answered with a small tug on his lips. “It’s quite insane to think about the fact that you almost killed someone.”

“Keyword being _almost_ ,” Tyrell shot right back and he could feel the way he smiled against his sensitive neck.

The moment they both laughed at that a little family of tree sat down on the balcony right next to theirs. The space in-between was far enough to not see them clear, but you could still see their smiles and happy faces in-between bites of ice cream.

Elliot’s face rather quickly turned into a frown when he saw them, and Tyrell noticed it the moment the soft laughter stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Tyrell asked sounding genuinely concerned as he stroked Elliot’s cheek from behind.

“It’s just really sad to think about your family at times, you know?” Elliot said. “I’m not able to give you that. A child and a happy home that is. I just have… me.”

Tyrell kissed Elliot’s cheek lightly as a sign of comfort.

“You are way more than enough,” Tyrell said as he kissed him on the cheek in small romantic pecks. “You make me happy and you help me, and that’s all I could ask for. I’m sorry that I made you feel like you weren’t more than enough.”

It had taken time, but Tyrell had gotten the counseling he needed. Once every week he would call his therapist up, that had been more than happy to help him once the paycheck had been delivered, and just such a simple thing had done wonders on Tyrell.

The way he expressed himself.

The way he talked.

Elliot had never seen a man so incredibly emotional before he had seen Tyrell after his first session when he had ran out of the room just to hug Elliot and tell him how much he meant to him, and then he would kiss him silly.

It was almost ridiculous, really.

This Tyrell felt like the exact same Tyrell that he had spoken to the night they first had sex (“made love” Tyrell would correct him once he talked about it). He was sensitive, strong and so in control.

“Have you heard anything from Philip by the way?” Elliot asked as Tyrell was kissing down his neck.

“I don’t know how I feel about the fact that you’re asking about Philip while I’m trying to seduce you,” Tyrell said with a chuckle.

Tyrell had made a deal with Philip that exact day at the building in the middle of nowhere when Elliot had managed to make Tyrell claim back his life. Philip would get a new identity and a new life in a new country, if he promised to never contact anyone from his old life ever again and tell them about what he had seen and heard.

It had been a gamble, but Philip obviously couldn’t afford not to listen to what Tyrell had asked of him, and so he had been on his merry way not long after that.

Shortly thereafter Tyrell had taken enough money to pay future bills and his at the time future therapist, and the rest he had given to an orphanage that seemed to be in dire need of money. He had done so without using his name and no further questions had been asked about that.

It was all quite interesting how everything had worked out. 

So easy, and so right.

“I think you have to work harder if I still think about other men while you’re trying to seduce me,” Elliot said with a smug look on his face.

“Please…” Tyrell said with a serious expression. “Don’t make me paint a picture of you having an affair with Philip of all people. He’s way too old for that. It makes me uncomfortable.”

Elliot just laughed and turned around before pushing Tyrell on the bed in front of him in a playful manner. When Tyrell laid spread across the big silky bed Elliot hands went to the belt on his robe and started to pull on it.

“Then make me forget all about it,” Elliot said before sitting right across Tyrell’s clothed lap. “I promise to do the same.”

Tyrell just laughed and stroked Elliot’s cheek, and once he looked into Elliot’s eyes all Elliot could see was love. Love and contentment.

And Elliot felt safe, and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... hello there guys!  
> long time no see.  
> sorry about that. work has been kicking my sorry ass like never before.
> 
> So this is it. Hah.  
> The next chapter that will be up will be more of an epilogue kind of thing, but that's the end of it really.


	8. Synchronise

Tyrell slid his strong and beautiful hands down Elliot’s body.

Slowly and deliberately, as if he was cherishing every single molecule of his being, of his skin, but at the same time it was in a very possessive manner.

As if he wanted Elliot to know that this is where he belonged.

With him.

Elliot’s heart almost leaped out of his chest at the mere thought of it. This was where he belonged. Finally.

“You’re so beautiful, Elliot,” Tyrell said in a hushed voice as he kissed the skin above Elliot’s navel. “The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

His blue eyes were staring right into Elliot’s as if he was trying to read his mind, and Elliot felt as if his skin was on fire.

It didn’t matter how many times they had sex, or as Tyrell would call it ‘made love’ - Elliot would never get used to the feeling. Not only the intense physical aspect of it, but the feeling of actually having Tyrell. Possessing him. Owning him.

This man was his. It was quite ridiculous how affected he was by this man. How possessive that made him.

“Says the Swedish blonde,” was all Elliot managed to say with a small laughter leaving his tight lips.

He barely had time to finish that sentence before Tyrell’s hand was on his erection, squeezing lightly, which in turn made Elliot gulp down whatever snide comment he had about Tyrell’s compliments.

Then again… that’s how they played this. Tyrell would compliment Elliot, and Elliot would tremble and reply with another hoping that his point would get across.

_Stop talking and just fuck me already._

Elliot groaned when he felt Tyrell’s warm lips caressing the skin right above his erection, which had been laying hard and heavy against his own stomach for an eternity it felt like.

One thing that Elliot noticed was that Tyrell liked foreplay. Loved it, in fact. ‘It builds momentum’, he would often say. More than that he enjoyed teasing the ever living hell out of Elliot until he was begging and stuttering and leaking all over himself.

Those were the times that Elliot could barely stand it. Oh, God, he just wanted this man to do anything, whatever he wanted, just… anything. And Tyrell loved to see him that needy for him.

He would mewl, groan, beg and sometimes even look at Tyrell with tears in his eyes asking him to just get inside of him already, and that would eventually turn Tyrell crazy with need as well.

What really got Elliot going though was the moments right before Tyrell lost control over his own arousal. His perfect blue eyes would lock with his own and they would look at him like he was the only person in the world, and there was an almost predatory accent to them.

Elliot would never look away from those eyes, and he didn’t even want to.

“I’m thinking I should blow you,” Tyrell said with a wicked grin on his lips and eyes peering into Elliot’s soul, trying to make him come undone with a single look. “But for some reason I don’t think that would satisfy you tonight.”

Elliot gulped again. His throat all of a sudden being way too dry to do anything productive.

_Shit._

The mental image of Tyrell's perfect lips around his dick would make him cum even before they got to the actual act itself. Fucking hell. Not fair.

Tyrell really knew what he was doing when it came to Elliot’s mind and body.

In a matter of seconds Elliot was an open book and Tyrell had already read all the pages and footnotes that were needed. This man would be the death of him some day. His arousal and need for this man would surely kill him.

“Then you better stop teasing and get inside of me already,” Elliot said as he spread his legs as far as his poor limbs would allow him.

He was not flexible by any means, but he knew that Tyrell liked it when he showed himself off a little. He knew that Tyrell loved his body. His soft skin, muscular thighs, sharp lines… the way he felt against Tyrell’s skin.

And Elliot loved the way Tyrell’s eyes flashed with a sense of pride as they did right now. When Elliot told him what he wanted and showed him what he wanted, Tyrell would growl in an almost possessive manner as he grabbed and stroked whatever skin he could reach on Elliot.

And if that didn’t turn Elliot on then nothing in this world could.

Tyrell smirked as he kissed Elliot’s bare neck and tried to get as close to Elliot’s body as possible by grinding against him, and Elliot couldn’t help but to groan right into Tyrell’s ear as a reward for every thrust against him.

He knew Tyrell loved that.

Loved the little noises he would make. The touches. The heavy breaths. All of that turned Tyrell on, and Elliot would do whatever he could to make this man as crazy about him as he felt in his mere presence.

Steady and warm hands glided down his thighs and spread them even more apart before pulling Elliot’s legs around his narrow and sharp hips.

“Tyrell,” Elliot breathed as he fisted the silky sheets underneath him.

His cock was pressed tightly between their two very hot bodies, and he was fully aware of the fact that he was leaking all over himself and Tyrell. It didn’t help that Tyrell’s heavy erection was now pressing against his entrance. Not quite entering, just merely teasing him and letting Elliot feel the warmth of him.

Tyrell stroked Elliot’s hands that were still gripping the sheets as if they were a lifeline and kissed his cheek and throat. Elliot didn’t even notice how tense he had become until he relaxed under the wet and affectionate kisses that Tyrell peppered his skin with.

“You can touch me if you want,” Tyrell said as he took one of Elliot’s hands and placed it on his torso.

His blue electrifying eyes were half-shut and his perfect pale skin was flushed in the mot enticing manner.

_Fuck._

Elliot knew even before he allowed his hand to travel down the expense of Tyrell’s body that he might possibly cum before Tyrell even got his fingers inside of him. And he would never forgive himself if that happened.

“Stop teasing me and get inside of me already,” Elliot groaned as he stroked down Tyrell’s lithe but muscular body until he reached his own erection.

Tyrell kissed his furrowed brow and once again Elliot was reminded of how tense he became when he was intimate with this beautiful man. Tyrell didn’t seem bothered by it and continued to kiss his lover with a small smile on his lips.

“One of the promises I’ve made myself is that I will worship you and your body whenever I get a chance.” Tyrell simply stated with an almost joyful expression on his face.

“You can worship me even with your dick inside of me,” Elliot challenged and thrust his hips up as if trying to command him to hurry the fuck up already.

It was getting frustrating.

“Patience is a virtue,” Tyrell said with a chuckle as his hand closed around Elliot’s erection in a sloppy and loose manner.

“Not right now,” Elliot said but didn’t quite get to finish that train of thought as he felt Tyrell’s lubed up finger carefully probing his entrance.

Not quite entering, just circling and touching him. Letting him know that he was there and that Elliot could trust him with his body, but also that he was willing to give him everything he wanted.

If anyone could manage to make Elliot delirious with want and lust, Tyrell would be the one.

The mere thought made Elliot shiver with pleasure.

He looked forward to being wrecked by Tyrell.

The moment Tyrell’s slender and warm finger entered him Elliot groaned as his hands left the soft sheets and started grabbing whatever skin on Tyrell’s back he could reach.

It wasn’t until then he noticed how warm Tyrell’s skin actually was. He was even a little sweaty which made Elliot’s fingers glide all over the place, but even that was erotic in Elliot’s mind. Tyrell grunted when Elliot’s hands finally reached his ass and gripped him as hard as he possibly could. Positively hard enough to leave bruises. A sweet reminder whenever Tyrell would sit down tomorrow that Elliot had left marks on him.

One finger became two and Elliot felt the stretch well enough, but it still wasn’t enough. The fingers weren’t thick enough, long enough… they just weren’t enough.

But it didn’t stop the little moan from leaving his lips when Tyrell slowly pushed them in and out in a slow and secure pace.

As much as Elliot loved that Tyrell took his time with him and wanted him to feel as good as possible, it wasn’t satisfying him completely. Not when he knew that what Tyrell had could mess him up. 

“Tyrell,” Elliot sobbed desperately as he pulled his legs even further up on Tyrell’s waist, trying to make them stay put as Tyrell's third finger entered him.

“What?” Tyrell grunted out.

Elliot’s hand left Tyrell's back and started treading through his soft blonde hair, slightly pulling at it as he felt Tyrell’s warm breath on his neck, creeping up towards his ear with small nipping bites against his sensitive skin.

“I need you,” Elliot gasped as he pulled even harder at his blonde locks.

The butterflies in his stomach mixed with pure arousal made his blood hot and he could hear it pumping inside of him. Like everything inside of him was buzzing with a life of their own.

“I got you,” Tyrell ensured him as he sat up a little to put some space between them with Elliot’s eyes glued to him as if he couldn’t get enough. “I’ll give you what you want.”

Tyrell stroked down his own cock with lube. His face was so contorted with pleasure that Elliot couldn’t help but to stare at his lover with hunger clear in his eyes.

Elliot bit his lips and tried to once again spread his legs out even more when Tyrell returned to their previous skin-on-skin contact.

There was something incredible about that the fact that not only did Tyrell make him feel this aroused, this needy and desperate for him, but also Elliot knew that he had never felt like this with someone else. There was no possible way that another human could ever arouse him as well as this man could.

Also this man encouraged him to show off what he wanted, what he needed.

Tyrell did his best to go slow.

To slowly enter Elliot and let him get used to the feeling of him, all of him, but once the tip of his cock sunk into Elliot both of them were caught off guard by the intensity of it. How intimate it was.

With a groan Elliot pulled at Tyrell’s hair again, but this time as hard as he could, possibly pulling some hair out. For a moment he was worried that he got carried away with the pulling, but Tyrell simply moaned and nipped at Elliot’s collarbones.

It didn’t take long for Tyrell to snap his hips forward to enter him all the way, and for a moment all Elliot could focus on was how full he felt.

Elliot’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, hips jerking up towards Tyrell, hands gripping whatever sweaty skin they could reach. All in pleasure and with groans growing louder and louder for each thrust.

“You feel so good,” Tyrell grunted as his hips were reaching a much quicker pace.

Elliot tried to open his mouth to agree with him, but as soon as his lips tried to form words Tyrell reached that spot inside of him that made his vision white out in the most glorious way. Whatever noise he made at that point was not human.

“That’s it,” Tyrell said and Elliot could almost feel the wicked grin against the sensitive skin on his neck that was littered with bite-marks at this point. “You’re such a good boy.”

Another wheezy whine left Elliot’s lips as his legs scrambled to embrace the small of Tyrell’s back, with his hands clawing at his shoulders as if he was possessed. He might as well have been. There was no possible way anything should feel this good.

Elliot moved his hips to reach Tyrell’s thrusts each time, but it didn’t take long for him to give up on that. It was just too… intense. Warm, intense and almost too much to handle.

He was right there, on the edge of cumming, and the closer he got the needier he became. He would wail, groan, drag nails across skin… he was everywhere and he felt like he would never be able to stop touching Tyrell. Especially not when he talked like that.

He would have to kill Tyrell if he ever stopped fucking him.

“There is no way in hell I’d ever stop making love to you, älskling,” Tyrell said with a small chuckle as he thrust particularly hard against Elliot’s prostate.

That’s the moment Elliot knew that he had said that part out loud.

Tyrell would often make it a point that they were not fucking, they were making love, which for him was two very different things. ‘Friends fuck and lovers make love’, he would say. Elliot blushed like a madman every time he said that.

It was weird to think that this man, a man that could quite possibly have anyone in his bed, chose to make Elliot his lover. His number one. Just thinking about it made his blood boil in the most impressive way.

“Are you close?” Tyrell asked is a hushed voice as his thrusts became shorter, but harder than before. His voice sounded wrecked, as if he had been moaning as loud as Elliot.

Elliot could only nod with a grunt as he didn’t trust his own voice enough at this current moment.

“I need you to cum for me, love,” Tyrell said as he urged him on with more pleasurable pecks against his collarbone and throat. “I need you to be a good boy and cum for me.”

If that didn’t do it, the way Tyrell looked at him surely did him in.

All it took was some more encouraging words, thrusts hitting the perfect spot inside of him and those dangerous blue eyes glued to him as if he was the most important person in the world and Elliot arched his back as he spilled all over himself and Tyrell.

After his release he felt lax. Like his limbs had just had the best massage and his mind was focused on just the grunting noises that Tyrell made as he thrust carefully inside of him now, afraid to hurt his lover in his overstimulated state. But Elliot loved it.

He would stroke Tyrell’s face, drag slow fingers through his hair, kiss his cheeks and whisper how much he adored this man while he waited for him to make his final thrust inside him.

“I love you,” he whispered to Tyrell as he used his hands to stroke his chest with slow and leisure movements.

Tyrell didn’t even get to thrust all the way in again before he came, his warmth filling Elliot to the brim.

“Jag älskar dig med,” Tyrell puffed out and kissed the tip of Elliot’s nose as he collapsed on top of him.

It had taken awhile but Tyrell had explained to him some of the words that he said in Swedish. _Jag älskar dig_ , as he would quite often say, would mean ‘I love you’. He supposed that _jag älskar dig med_ would have to mean ‘I love you too’. Not that he was one hundred percent certain, but he could guess.

And there was not a day where he felt like he wasn’t loved by this man.

Tyrell made sure of that.

***

There were days when Elliot would wake up and Tyrell wasn’t beside him. Those were the days where Tyrell insisted on making breakfast, cleaning and doing whatever chores he could in their apartment.

Those were also the days when Tyrell was nervous about his meeting with the therapist (if you could really call it ‘meeting’ considering that the therapist had never actually seen him), but Elliot let him have those days.

He would lie if he said he wasn’t nervous as well.

What if at one point the therapist would say that Elliot was doing more harm than good in Tyrell’s life? What if the therapist said that he would never ever get over his wife and kid?

Those thoughts would sometimes make him worried, but Tyrell would always ensure that Elliot had nothing to worry about.

That he was already there, and that the only family he would ever need was their own little family.

It had taken time, effort, nights and days of constant crying and drinking scotch in the middle of the day like some heartbroken wreck. It had also taken countless of hours of talking. Learning how to express himself and re-learning how to show his affection for this man, and how to make his own needs known in a clear way.

But still, there would be days where Tyrell was up before Elliot and he would hear clinking in the kitchen while he was making pancakes or whatever else he would feel inspired to make, even if he himself didn’t eat breakfast all that often.

This was not one of those days.

He woke up with Tyrell’s warm and strong arms around him, and he tried to keep his stretching to a minimal as if not to wake the sleeping man behind him. He loved waking up like that. It felt warm and secure, and sometimes he would ask Tyrell if they could stay like that the entire day.

With laughter Tyrell would agree that it seemed like a splendid idea, but at one point they had to walk Flipper.

Which was true.

But it still made Elliot groan with disappointment.

Elliot pushed himself back as much as he could into the warm embrace until he felt Tyrell’s chest right against his neck. He could feel his breathing against the back of his head, and all he could think about was how happy he was.

How content he was like this.

It surprised him sometimes. How easy everything was. How easy Tyrell fit into his life, how easy it was to just feel his way through everything, how easy everything fell into place the moment he decided to let his feelings be known.

“Be careful with all that wiggling, love,” Tyrell warned in a cracked, newly-woken voice as he pulled Elliot’s body even closer to himself.

Elliot had half in mind to challenge his lover but that part of him melted away the moment Tyrell kissed the back of his head.

“Do you need to do anything today?” Elliot asked as Tyrell's hands glided down his body and massaged whatever skin he could reach all the way down to the start of his buttocks.

“Nothing of importance,” Tyrell said in his usual Tyrell way.

Elliot had learned that it meant that he didn’t have to meet his therapist or do anything outside of their own secure little home, which in turn meant that Elliot could have this man all for himself today.

This pleased him more than he would probably ever say out loud, but he was more than willing to show it through his actions.

He turned around so that he was face to face with Tyrell’s flushed cheeks and sleepy blue eyes that could barely stay open. The hands that had encircled Elliot’s frame were slowly stroking and petting Elliot’s bare back.

“You did a number on me yesterday it would seem,” Tyrell said as he yawned a little followed by a chuckle.

“It would seem like it,” was all Elliot said as he watched Tyrell trying to wake up.

There were few people who got to see Tyrell like this.

Relaxed and content. Like he couldn’t ask for anything more in this life. It made Elliot happy. Happier than he could ever describe, even if he tried multiple times.

Elliot would never stop being fascinated by how incredibly stunning and beautiful Tyrell was, like a statue created in ancient Greece. 

His blonde tussled hair, electrifying blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. Nothing but striking beauty that almost overwhelmed Elliot at times.

He recalled a specific moment a couple of months ago where Elliot had introduced Tyrell to his co-workers, which included his sister, at a small party they had decided to throw in order to celebrate their finished product. The only thing Elliot had managed to focus on towards the end of the night was just how blinding Tyrell actually was. How natural he had made it seem to shake hands, hug and laugh among all these people that he had never seen before.

How absolutely beautiful he had looked, and how easy it had felt to have his arm around him as he was being introduced as the boyfriend. It still made Elliot’s heart flutter when he thought about it.

This gorgeous and magnificent man was his.

_Finally._

A soft bark interrupted his train of thought as something heavy jumped up on Elliot’s hip. He groaned as he was met by Flipper’s tussled hair and sparkling puppy eyes.

“Good morning to you too,” Tyrell said as he petted Flipper.

Obviously Flipper adored Tyrell as much as Elliot did. She would often jump up on his lap and want to cuddle whenever he was home alone while Elliot was at work. She would also often take naps on Tyrell’s lap, even when he was just drinking coffee at the breakfast table.

It was not difficult to sense that Flipper felt like Tyrell belonged with their small little family. Like his part in their life was just as important as their own.

They were happy like this.

There was times where Elliot would voice his concern about Tyrell perhaps wanting a child, or a “real family” at one point in his life, but Tyrell simply would just smile at him and tell him that what they had was enough.

‘As long as I have you’ was something he would quite often say as he kissed him wherever he could.

And Elliot believed him.

At first he didn’t.

At first he had been hell-bent on the fact that it felt like Tyrell was too… good for him. It sounded weird when he put it like that, but it was what he had felt at the time. Tyrell had felt out of place in his minimalistic and simple life. There were no extravagant trips in his future, there were no expensive suits for everyday wear and there were no shoes made out of leather for a simple walk down the street.

But all Tyrell needed to do when he became overwhelmed by such thoughts was to hug him and hold him close as he whispered words in Swedish that Elliot half of the time didn’t understand but still made him feel wonderful and loved.

Eventually those thoughts faded into the background.

Eventually Elliot let go. Little by little he realized that he deserved love.

He deserved Tyrell. He deserved Tyrell’s love and affection, and when he finally let Tyrell know that he felt that way Tyrell had been happy.

So maybe that was the point of it.

Maybe being with Tyrell was something he’d have to figure out as he went along, and perhaps there would be times when he would still voice concerns and there would still be times when he couldn’t read Tyrell’s emotions very well. Maybe there would always be times when Elliot was overwhelmed by how much he loved this man and maybe there would be days when Tyrell missed his child and cried because of it.

Maybe, just maybe, the whole point of everything was that at the end of the day they knew how much they loved each other and that everything had changed them into what they were now.

For Elliot the change had started the moment he had met Tyrell. The moment he had realized that this man was unlike anyone he had ever had in his life before was the exact moment his whole life had started to change. Not only his path, but also himself.

For Tyrell Elliot supposed the change happened at the same time. The moment Tyrell knew that he couldn’t exist without Elliot in his life was also taking a different turn towards something he had never even known was possible before.

They deserved happiness.

“Who do you think loves the other one the most?” Tyrell asked him all of a sudden, with a silly grin on his face as he put Flipper to the side.

Elliot raised an eyebrow as if to ask if his lover had actually gone insane. Sometimes Elliot really had to wonder about those jokes that Tyrell made…

“Oh, gee, I don’t know,” Elliot joked back in feigned offence. “The person who has to put up with your craziness or the person who has to deal with my temper.”

“You don’t have a temper,” Tyrell said.

“My point,” Elliot said as he leaned closer to Tyrell’s face.

Tyrell just smiled at him and started pressing innocent and light kisses over his cheeks and throat while allowing one of his hands to stroke Elliot’s bare arm. Elliot chuckled when Tyrell found a place just below his ear that was incredibly ticklish.

“I think I can make you say that I love you more,” Tyrell said with unabashed cockiness as he continued to use his hand to stroke up and down Elliot’s back in smooth and soft motions.

Elliot raised an eyebrow as to challenge him, but was quickly cut off when Tyrell started to bite and nibble all over his neck as he whispered hushed endearments into his skin.

In the end Tyrell didn’t  manage to make him say it but instead they settled on the fact that they were both _equally_ stupid in love with each other. 

Elliot couldn't be happier with that conclusion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So... this is it.
> 
> This has been a very interesting journey for me. Quite the emotional one at that.  
> Interesting because I've never written anything like this before, let alone let people read it like this. It's been emotional because well... I've grown attached to it I suppose? Obviously, as I have previously mentioned, some parts of the story are very personal and close to my heart, but overall I was not prepared for the amount of adoration I've felt for my story.
> 
> It has also been such a joy to be met by such love by other readers that said so many nice and encouraging things. Obviously it was not always sunshine and roses... there has been plenty of nights where I legit considered deleting everything and never looking back, but alas... that feeling never stayed for too long. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and take care!
> 
> If you feel like chatting for a bit or anything feel free to look me up at  
> http://yanderemarty.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> http://ask.fm/YandereMarty
> 
> or just leave some comments below~

**Author's Note:**

> So.. To start this off: hello, my friends. Hope you're having a good day or night. 
> 
> This little thing (can you call 8 chapters "little"?) came to mind during Mr. Robot episode 8 (season 2) when Elliot was about to get violated, and from there my brain just went "Tyrell should have saved Elliot", and then this story came to mind and it just evolved into something much bigger than that scene. Ah, all this writing is gonna be magical.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Not that I have never written before (because I have... quite a lot in fact), but fanfiction was not something I would consider writing before. But here I am. And quite frankly, I quite like it so far.
> 
>  
> 
> If you feel like getting to know me a little outside of AO3:  
> http://ask.fm/YandereMarty


End file.
